La Rose de l'Esprit
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Emma Lee RP falls through a tunnel in her wardrobe and finds herself in a dark passageway. She panics and hits her as head as she runs. A certain Phantom finds her and helps her. What will happen between them? E/RP reedited
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys that I havn't updated lately but i've been on vacation. I've decided to change this story a little. it's funnier. I had help from my cousin Hannah or chattipatti from fictionprress.

Well anyway not all of it has changed but she helped me add more details and things and Chapter 4 is different.

I advise to read this story over if you want to know what's going on.

Thanks,

Emma

Please review

* * *

'La Rose De l'Esprit'

(The Rose of the Ghost)

*any outlandish humor is to be blamed on chattipatti (Hannah, my cousin) from fictionpress)

Chapter 1:

Hi, my name is Emma Rose Lee.

Sometimes I consider my life to be boring and plain. Not that I am complaining exactly. I have wonderful parents. I am kind of like an anti-social or maybe not. I don't have many friends. And those friends are busy almost always. So instead of like most people that hang out with friends I write stories. A lot of stories, mostly fan fiction. Phantom of the Opera would be my favorite to write. Yes I am a phangirl if you have not noticed.

What if I told you I met a character from one of my favorite movie's or stories? What if I told the character and I fell in love?

A certain Phantom….

My dull life was about to take spin…..

It was like every other day. I wake up, drink coffee then go off upstairs to do my schoolwork. (I am homeschooled) Later that day I cleaned my room and decided to tackle my wardrobe and fix the fallen shelves in it and go through all my clothes. We don't have closets in our house because our house was built in 1890 anyway something seemed strange as I took the last of the clothes out the wardrobe. I leaned into the wardrobe. It was like there was not a back to it.

"What on earth?" I leaned farther into it, curiously. Maybe a little too far because all of a sudden I pitched forth and fell into the wardrobe, tumbling down into something like a tunnel.

I screamed. Everything was black! I was scared of the dark. Alright never mind I'm not scared of the dark exactly just what's in the dark. But that at the moment did not matter. All I knew was I was falling down into darkness that never seemed to end and I was terrified!

It felt like I was falling for miles when I suddenly hit cold stone. It was still pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I only knew that there was stone.

I laid there a minute stunned. Where was I?

It smelled funny where ever I was.

And there was noise but pleasant noise at that. Soon the noise turned into singing. Beautiful singing …

I got up quickly. "Where am I?" I whispered, looking around not seeing a thing but blackness. I ran through the blackness toward the muffled singing wanting answers right then.

Of course I am the clumsy girl who trips over thin air. It takes talent ya know.

I kept running like my life depended on it but tripped and fell, hitting my head against a stone wall. Almost blacking out as I touched the back of my head. I groaned, my head feeling sticky.

"Nice going, Emma!" I held my head which was on fire. I was dizzy and only could sit or I'd fall over again, "Where ever I am I don't care anymore," I laid down, wanting the pain to go away. I closed my eyes and that was it.

A dark shadow stopped singing and went to investigate a loud bang he heard outside his lair in a tunnel. Most likely some overly curious ballet girl or stage worker.

His golden eyes scouted the tunnel. He could see in the dark better than in the light. He walked about 40 feet than came across something lying in the runway. As he got closer he saw it was a person on their stomach.

The Phantom kneeled down beside the fallen human and turned her onto her back to see who she was. He realized she had a serious head injury. He saw it was a girl who wore strange clothes.

"Where did you come from?" He thought out loud, examine her head. She groaned at his touch as if he had hurt her. He became gentler as he picked her up, cradling her head cautiously.

"Lost—I'm lost-," the girl mumbled against his chest.

The Phantom became rigid but relaxed as he realized she was still out cold. How had she gotten into his lair? And why was she wearing such strange clothes?

Pants were for men not women so what was with her? When she woke he would make sure she had the proper apparel.

He carried her to the guest room to the swan bed. Then set out to get first aid supplies to clean the girl's head.

As he came back with the supplies the girl began to move about fitfully. A sign of waking up. Erik's heart started pounding. What was her reaction going to be when she saw his mask?

Her eyes popped open and she flinched as he cradled her head in one arm and washed her wound with the other.

Erik froze as the girl stared at him, stunned.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sit up. She looked more stunned then terrified. Her eyes were wide.

Erik simply stared at her for a second. Wasn't that obvious? "I should be the one asking you that."

My eyes popped open as someone propped my head up and began to rub something cold on the back of my head. It burned intensely and I flinched. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and the figure hovering over me came into focus.

A man wearing a half mask of white, black hair, golden eyes, everything he wore was black except his mask and shirt.

All the descriptions of the Phantom of the Opera but wait no—that could not be! That was simply loony a thought like that. I was in 2010 not 1870. Even though there was such a thing as the Phantom of the Opera this could not be him. I could not be in his lair!

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sit but my head hurt horribly and all I could do was lay back down, hurriedly.

We simply stared at each other almost in awe.

"I should be the one asking you that," the masked man said in a musical voice.

My mouth gaped open in shock. I must be dreaming because if I am not I really am in the Phantom's lair with the Phantom!

He stared at me questionly until I spoke.

"I—I'm Emma Lee," I said quickly, staring right back into those golden eyes of his. Oh dear me this is the Phantom. I pinched myself to make sure.

Erik smirked, "Nice to meet you Emily," he continued to wash the back of my head.

"No, you're mistaken. My name is not Emily it's Emma Lee," I almost laughed, despite the pain I was feeling.

He looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"My name is Emma Rose Lee. My last name is Lee. First is Emma," I explained, flinching as the torn skin was slightly pulled by the rag he held.

"Sorry," Erik frowned, being more careful. He patted my head a little more then wrapped a bandage around it. He laid my head back down, gently.

"T—thanks," I stammered, feeling flustered. The Phantom of the Opera? It was all too much to take in almost. I felt like fainting as his eyes stayed on mine.

"How did I get here?" I mused mostly to myself before conking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up to the sound of a piano playing. Yes no doubt now I was in the Phantom's Lair. Realistic or not!

I got up despite my spinning head that hurt so bad. The supposed Phantom's Lair contained many curiosities expected of supposed phantoms. Pearl lampshades glowed gloomily but somehow sexily just like in the movies. The piano was the main attraction if you could ignore the dripping of the cavernous rooms' irrigation system. Hey, those roses have to bloom somehow under all that construction work and general sunlessness. His fingers were tossing over the piano keys lightly like a butter fly causing my heart to flutter madly. Oh I do hope he is the phantom. If only I had a decent voice! Drat! I was about 15 feet away from him when he spoke.

"I see you're finally awake," the Phantom spoke without turning around and even seeing me.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I froze. He continued to play the piano as I walked up beside him and did not look up at me until the song came to the end.

"I assume you are finding the lair to your liking," Erik turned around to look at me.

He was younger looking than I assumed he would be. Everyone thought he was to be forty when he met Christine, but he looked to be about 20 something instead.

"Yes," I said simply. I wanted to know what year it was but I felt too embarrassed to ask.

"How old are you?" he asked skimming a finger down a composition page.

"Sixteen," I continued with the single word answer. He was making me very uncomfortable.

"How did you get here?" he finally asked, scribbling some music notes on the composition.

"Err," I pondered the answer. I did not know how to answer that one.

"Why do you answer all the questions I ask with a one word answer?" Erik sounded annoyed with me, attacking the paper with the pen rather aggressively.

"I don't know," I watched him wide-eyed with that quill of red ink. I imagined that if he kept that up I and his music would look all bloody with ink. I guess I will have to tell mom my head bleed ferociously.

"What do you know then?" the Phantom slowed down on writing. He then studied the composition closely, I guess for errors.

"A lot!" I glared at his back. How dare he imply that I was stupid!

I jumped in surprise as he now started attacking the piano keys. His fingers flying over them flawlessly. Gosh they never told this in the story how random he could be!

My heart was beating rather fast now from him scaring me half to death with his fast and angry playing.

He didn't speak yet again until his song was finished. He stroked something at the bottom of the page then put it away in an old timey folio. He shut the piano then stood up from the bench.

He was threatenly tall. He was probably around 6.4 which was very tall to me since I am only 5.2.

I unconsciously gulped in fear. Oh dear what now? I kept myself from flinching as he took my arm and led me through the same dark passageway I came from. Oh not his place! We could go to mine. Definitely not for a late night drink though. I don't drink and I can't date and he would make a bad drunk, by the way he acts sober. I bet theres a bottle of some smarmy drink of the strong kind under all that cloak that he swigs daily and very expensively. I see there will be reforming to make if I am to live here. And I really did shiver in fear then. I could be here a while till I find out how to return home.

With golden eyes glowing, Erik looked down at me, curiously. He must have felt me shiver.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sounding braver than I felt. I felt like recoiling and running back to the candle light in the lair. Nice, wonderful, and bright! Unlike this scary dark tunnel. I closed my eyes, trusting him to keep me from running into something.

"To find you something more suitable to wear," was his simple answer. His answers were all so simple.

"Oh,"was all I could say back to him. I wonder if that means I'm stealing Christine's bridal gown from that dummy I saw in the movie. Speaking of Christine she will have to learn to share…There is a new girl in town. So new that I haven't even been born yet and won't be for a century or so.

I opened my eyes as we went through a trap door into a hallway. Nice and beautifully lit. I sighed in relief and realized I was gripping Erik's arm rather too tightly, kind of like I wanted to test his steely muscles like the school girls I only read about since I'm home schooled. I let go quickly, clearing my throat to sound a little more manly and less concerned with ruffles and pearly lamp shades. A woman should be able to take care of herself I presume. I'm glad he doesn't believe in doing things like others, feminism may already have taken root, or at least I can persuade him of that.

Erik was not paying attention to me as he knocked a door with a 246 on the front. The knock was a distinctive pattern.

A man with blonde hair opened the door. He glanced over Erik's shoulder at me then back at Erik, nodding. Erik took me by the hand and guided me into a parlor where a young pregnant woman sat on a couch.

"Monsieur, Madame," Erik said, politely guiding me to a chair. I sat down, feeling anxious as all three simply stared at me, intently.

"This is Madame Antoinette Giry and this is Monsieur Charles Giry," Erik introduced the two people on the couch.

Aw and Madame Giry must be pregnant with Meg! Guess I can't borrow clothes from Christine, and lucky for Christine she won't have to share.

I smiled at them, "My name is EmmaRose Lee," I put my first and middle name together so I would not be called Emily a second time around.

"Nice to meet you," they both said in unison before giving a questioning glance at Erik, who stood behind me. His stance was if he were guarding me as he was standing behind my chair.

"I found her in one of the tunnels, unconscious. I wasn't about to just leave her there," he said rather, protectively.

Hmm this version of Erik is very interesting indeed.

"Where are you from, child?" Madame Giry asked me. She looked to be about 30.

"America," I inwardly flinched. Need I say from 2010?

They all looked up sharply at me.

"So far away a country as that," Monsieur Giry mused. He looked like the professor type. With glasses and a beard.

"Yes," I looked down. Would I ever be back in my old life?

"How did you get here?" Madame Giry asked me.

"I don't know—I'm lost," I answered, still looking down. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I did not want anyone to know that I was about to cry. Claiming to have somehow crossed a few thousand miles and not know how was hard to swallow.

All was silent and then Madame Giry got up from her place on the couch, "Well as long as you are here you shall be wearing something more suitable," she took my hand and led me into a bedroom. There she rummaged through a wardrobe, coming back with a beautiful red dress, red slippers, and-oh no corset and the other undergarments. I guess being different from society didn't introduce the phantom to feminism any earlier after all. I can only hope the corset will only have a lasting effect on my waist size.

She helped me with the corset and dress then set to work on my hair. Removing all the tangles was painful, especially since I had already hit my head today but soon she had my long hair in a fashionable 1800's up-do.

When I looked into the mirror I was shocked. I looked about 20 instead of 16. The corset was horrid but the outfit was wonderful. I had always wished to dress old timey and now I had my chance. While Madame Giry was not looking I twirled around letting the dress swish about wildly.

"There now, you look lovely," she patted a little make-up on me, "Erik, shall be proud to have found such a beautiful thing as you."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I didn't ask her either.

As we walked back into the parlor I saw Erik's eyes widen.

I felt myself blush as I sat back down in the chair. I could still feel Erik's stare upon me. I had to keep myself from fidgeting. The Phantom of the Opera was staring at me. Ah!

"Have you found out any information about the stolen Opera House money?" the Phantom asked Monsieur Giry.

"Unfortunately no. If we don't find out soon the Opera Populair could go bankrupt and then it will have to shut down," Monsieur Giry answered, seeing the looks on mine and Erik's faces.

Erik had watched the girl named Emma intently as she had come from Madame Giry's bedroom.

Emma was beautiful—extremely. He could only stare at her in shock. She was probably 16 or 17.

He still stared at her as she sat back down in the chair. He stood behind her still fidgeting with a loose thread on the chair. It had been bothering him and he found it easier to focus on then on her.

There was something about this girl. He felt as if he had to protect her and he did not even know her! He was also very attracted to her. Oh but she could not fall for a monster like him. It was impossible. No one had ever fallen for him. Every girl that he had liked in his lifetime looked at him in disgust. Well the ones who he had had enough courage to show his face to had. So much for the beauty and the beast myth. His left side of his face was flawless, perfect, and extremely handsome but his right side was horridly deformed. He thought to himself, my face is both beauty and beast. I guess it's a sign I am supposed to be alone. Oh if only he could get her to like him….

He would try his best!

He finally got the loose thread pulled off and flicked to a dark corner in the room under Madame Giry's ever watchful gaze. He knew she would never question both his decision to bring the strange girl here or the thread so he decided he should go before he lost his courage or felt more uncomfortable from the puzzled look of Monsieur Giry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Erik led me back through the long tunnels a few hours later.

Madame Giry had offered to teach me ballet. I didn't know one thing about ballet but she said I could learn. First she had offered me to be a chorus girl if I would sing for her but I had told her no that I didn't sing in front of people.

I don't sing in front of any one! I love singing but I will only sing when I am by myself. That's just how I am.

Erik had been making me very nervous ever since I told her I didn't sing in front of people. I had a feeling with his famous background he will want me to sing a duet or else. Oh no! Not even he could get me to sing. No way….

When we reached his lair he went straight to the piano of course. Not knowing what to do I sat down on the couch close by, awaiting some question or request.

"You shall be a ballerina and a chorus girl," The Phantom stated, skimming compositions. He then turned to where I sat.

"What?" I screeched, totally un-lady-like of me. I cannot sing in front of a thousand people are you nuts? I wanted to yell at him but I held my tongue.

"You will sing," He told me like I was a foreigner who didn't understand English.

"No!" I said rather too quickly and slightly cocky. I can't sing in front of people I will pass out! I yelled at him in my head.

"Oui," Erik said, calmly. He handed me a piece of paper.

I took it with trembling hands, not recognizing the song.

"Now I will play the piano and sing. Now you repeat after me," Erik demanded, starting the tune.

He sang two verses then gestured me to repeat him.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Stage fright…

Sing!" Erik sounded like he was about to be angry, "Sing or I will drag you back into that dark tunnel and leave you there until tomorrow morning!"

Ah sing Emma! I shall not be left in that tunnel! How cruel he could be! I take back all his attractive points I had stockpiled in my head.

I cringed, forcing the words out my mouth. It sounded shaky and well just plain yuck. It's hard to sing with someone staring at you.

Erik made a funny noise in the back of his throat then stood up and came to where I was, "Stand up," he commanded.

I did, knees wobbling all the while.

He then put one hand on my stomach and one on my back straightening my posture. The Phantom of the Opera is touching me. Oh this is creepy!

With a satisfied expression he lifted my chin, "Now Mon Cher, sing those verses again," he went back to the piano and started playing again.

I surprised myself this time. It wasn't squeaky or anything else. It scared me. I never sang like that before! I sounded close to perfect.

Erik looked like he was smiling when he was finished playing, "See you can sing," he said simply.

Yes because you forced me and threatened to leave me in the dark! My mind yelled at him some more.

I didn't reply to his remark. I only sat back down with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was beginning to get later and later in the day and I hadn't had anything to eat since I was back in 2010. Naturally I was starving after all these events of the day and wondering when was Erik going to cook me something. I wanted something good and hot.

"Man, have you been sneaking behind my back eating?" I asked him, even over his piano playing I heard my stomach rumble.

He stopped playing the piano and turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "No, I'm good but not that good," he had a sour tone going on.

I sighed, "When did you last eat?" Probably not lately if he's anything like he is in the book.

"Never-," he broke off his sentence and started another, "I don't remember," he slid the piano lid down rather abruptly but stayed on the piano bench.

Aha! I knew it! But that really doesn't mean I should starve.

"Hey cook me something. I mean I am your guest aren't I?" I sounded a little bossy but I didn't care.

"How about you cook. You're the woman," He shot back, sounding even bossier.

It was impossible to beat him so why do I try?

"Sorry, I can't," I frowned. Why didn't I learn to cook more than just simple things? Though even if I wanted to cook something simple like an egg I couldn't anyway with those strange old timey stoves.

Erik made a choking sound, "What kind of woman are you?" he sounded like he was about to get very annoyed with me.

"Duh…Microwave," as soon as the words slipped out my mouth I wished to take them back. Of course I couldn't though.

Duh was the wrong word to use with him. I could already tell I was pressing his buttons way too hard and they were about to pop with an explosion that wasn't going to be pretty.

"Micro—what?" he growled annoyed. His eyes were narrowing all the while, "What in the world is that?" His musical fingers started tapping on the piano bench.

I inwardly gulped. I could imagine him with his Punjab lasso smugly tightening it around my ghostly white neck.

I am usually a very calm and patient person but there was something about Erik that brought out the worst in me that I didn't even thought I had. And I bursted again with another comeback.

Forget it, Caveman! How 'bout you go hunt me up a deer or something," I crossed my arms. Wow that sounded very redneck.

He cringed at the bad vocabulary. Oh I am cruel!

But the look he gave me made me want to crawl in a hole. I finally snapped back into my real self.

"Caveman?" He leapt from the bench, advancing me with a death glare, "You think I'm a monster?" His eyes were glowing angrily. He pushed the table over that was beside me, letting everything on it crash to the floor.

What had I done now? I had made a madman even madder. Oh I am so stupid!

"Erik will show you monster!" he then got right in my face, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

I shrank back against the chair I was sitting in. Scared out of my wits.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'll show you, monster!" he said again, "I'll eat you!" suddenly his hands were on my throat, constricting.

My hands shot up to try to pull his away but it was useless to try. His had a vice grip on my neck.

His "I'll eat you," was dry humor. Really what he meant to say was, "I'll choke you!" I presumed.

"No, please! I won't ever do it again," I cried, hands still trying to pry his off. I was started feeling light-headed as he kept the grip up.

I don't think he really meant choking me. He only wanted to teach me a lesson that I wouldn't forget.

"Please," I choked, scrunching my eyes in pain. Was he just going to kill me? I wish I was home!

Finally Erik seemed to realize what he was doing to me and withdrew his hands quickly, his eyes were wide as he looked over the damage he had done.

I kept my back shrank against the chair; I was terrified of him now. Each movement he made made my heart race in fear of what he'd do next.

He walked away from me and put a hand against the wall as if to give himself a moment.

I took that moment to flee from him quick as I could before he could stop me.

I didn't care if I had to run into that dark tunnel to escape. At that moment I was turned wild by fear.

"Mademoiselle! Watch out!" The Phantom leapt into action and now his usual footsteps could be heard running.

I didn't care what he meant about watch out and now he was following me which made me run even faster than before.

The tunnel was so dark that I didn't notice it having a three way split and must have went the wrong direction because the footing seemed different than the other times I walked it.

"Miss Lee, come back. It's dangerous!" Erik sounded desperate as I heard him behind.

Dangerous from you? Ha!

Just as the thought reached my head a skeleton popped out of nowhere hanging by a noose and came at me, knocking me backward. I felt my foot hitting some kind of lever and the floor opened up to swallow me.

I screamed in horror, trying to catch the sides of the walls in the openings before me plumaged down into the water the hole held. I caught notice of a few alligators waiting for me to fall into the murky depths below.

Now I only wished the man I was running from would find me before I died. Now I think I rather die by hands constricting my throat then this!

"Emma?" Erik called not far away, "Where are you?" I heard his steps now.

"I'm here!" I screamed, my grip starting to slip, slowly.

"Don't move!" he gasped, appearing above me, glowing eyes wide.

"I'm trying!" I shrieked in terror. Oh please hurry, do something, Erik!

I watched him take something from his cloak and realized it was his Punjab lasso. I gulped.

"I'm going to try to slip this around your waist," he pulled it to wear he could throw it over my head.

"Alright," I squeaked in fear. I had to trust him but it was hard now after what he did. But I would die anyway even if I didn't let him lasso me.

He threw it over my head and let it slip to my waist. I drew an intake of breathe, closing my eyes shut.

"Trust me," he said as he tightened the lasso till it was tight but not tight enough to hurt. Then he pulled me up till I was on blessed ground.

I started crying in relief and that's all I remembered.

Erik removed the lasso gently from her waist, feeling awful. Why did he have to be so awful and mean? Couldn't he just cool off without nearly killing his guest/ girl whom he was extremely attracted to. He had wanted her to trust him but now he probably blew it after nearly strangling her.

He lifted her up carefully and carried her back to his lair. He winched as he saw her neck in the light. Her whole neck was black and blue.

Him and his monstrous hands! I shouldn't even be touching her now! He thought furiously as he laid her on the swan bed.

He had long since got rid of that silly coffin. He had finally started sleeping in a bed until Emma appeared. Now it was only proper for her to sleep in it and him on the couch.

He sighed. Deciding to remove some of his belongings out.

After that he realized he couldn't play his piano with her in his room.

Of course he couldn't go to sleep early or anytime soon. He was about to go crazy from not being able to play.

He decided to think of something to do for Emma and came up with a good idea.

He would cook her breakfast!

I woke up smelling something really good. I almost thought I was back home for a minute but was I opened my eyes I knew I was in the Phantom's Lair again.

I got up with a groan. My neck hurt so badly but I was alive!

I gasped as I saw my reflection in the mirror. My whole neck was bruised horribly. The red dress I wore was a little tattered and I felt bad for ruining Madame Giry's beautiful dress. My hair had fallen down. I looked such a mess not that I could do anything about it. I didn't have any clothes or a brush for that matter.

Sighing, I walked into where I smelled the good smell and where Erik was.

My eyes widened as he laid before me pancakes, eggs, and sausages on the table as I sat down. I looked up and Erik smiled, mischievously, crossing his arms.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook," I mused staring at him in surprise.

"I couldn't, I just learned last night," Erik said matter of factly.

I stared at him for a second; there were dark circles under his eyes like he was zont.

"Thank you," I said softly, as he sat down across from me.

I saw him stare at my neck in horror at what he did.

After breakfast he put on his cloak.

"Where are you going?" I asked, suspiciously. I'm sure to go play pranks on people and let me be bored all day!

"Errands," he said, pulling his hood up and then he left.

I growled. Of course he would leave me all to myself and do the fun stuff.

Though later when he came back I felt bad for thinking bad things of him. He had gotten me a few dresses and other things I needed.

He was actually a very nice person if you didn't rile him.

Maybe we would actually get along now that he's starting acting nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Anybody who doesnt know. I have reedited this story so before you read this go back to chapter 1 and reread or if you want to be a little confused read chapter 4. It is new

read and review.

Erik: why did you change the story?

me: because Hannah made it better.

Erik: Oh no, not Chattipatti she is crazy!

* * *

Days went by which eventually turned into weeks.

Erik taught me how to sing and Madame Giry taught me to dance.

Erik had been on nicer terms with me except for when he had to discipline me to get me to do something.

He sometimes made me feel like he was my father the way he was so bossy. But he was only like 5 or something more years than me! I had to ignore that or I would explode at him.

I refused to go on stage even with Erik threatening to leave me in the dark tunnel overnight.(he didn't have to feel bad about it anymore because he had gotten rid of all of his traps for my safety) Actually he had already done that once leaving me screaming angrily at him. It wasn't as bad as I thought since the only real ghoul was back in the well lit room, and it was reasonably dry, just hard and dark. And as I said, I am not afraid of the dark, just the things in the dark. So there I didn't have to worry so much. Except when I had awoken I had found a spider threatening my little finger. I had screamed so loudly and suddenly that the phantom had run to my rescue, or should I say my captor had run to check up on his prisoner and hauled my offending visitor away. No company for isolation, I guess.

Erik dragged me to auditions later that week anyway.

At least it was something to do besides stay in the lair longer than I had to. Erik was always playing the piano not that I didn't like hearing him. It was just since he couldn't play at night because of me that was always what he would be doing.

Now I stood in the hallway awaiting dancing assignments that Madame Giry was giving us all.  
She walked in with the manager and a man I didn't recognize. He was very good looking.

"Meet the new patron Comte Philippe De Chagny, students," Madame Giry gestured to the dark haired man beside her that wasn't the manager. The man looked around the room.

Chagny? Raoul's older brother? What in this world? This must be before Christine and Raoul's time because both he and the Phantom were so young looking.

I just stared at him a second before his scrutinizing eyes landing on me. His gaze made me very uncomfortable. There was something about him that wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it. Still you couldn't help but like him.

Philippe finally released my eyes and turned to Madame Giry and started speaking to her.

I heard rustling above my head in the rafters. I looked up slowly trying not to draw attention to myself. I saw a flash of black go by quickly.

I smiled. Erik was always close by watching my every move. I bet he learned that from the spider he saved me from. I never did learn what he did with that thing. My eyes danced as I imagined him doing yoga with a spider, then I remembered that If I did something wrong he would let me know as soon as we got back into his lair.

"Class is over," Madame Giry clapped and everyone scrambled out the room. All except for me. I lagged behind, interested in that Philippe dude and avoiding punishment for doing terribly at auditions.

I stood by the door, trying not to get noticed. I had to see what was going on.

The Comte and Madame Giry walked around the corner, their voices muffled.

A hand clamped over my mouth and I was pulled into the empty hallway quickly,

{ _fan girls squeal: no Erik, its not time for a make out session in a dark hallway, I want to check out the Comte. Don't ask why. Oh! No! don't kill the Comte, I didn't mean for you to be jealous! Yes, how about that make out session again? And that is the summary of the whole phantom of the opera movie __}_

"Curiosity killed the cat. Don't let curiosity kill the girl," Erik whispered in my ear, "Erik doesn't trust Comte."

I shivered at his words. He was trying to say I needed to keep away from Comte for what reason?

I spent the rest of the day down in the lair reading a history of France for amusement or at least trying to.

Every 10 minutes Erik would bang down on the piano with some new composition. But what's to expect out of him. It's absolutely normal.

After about 5 hours of attempted reading and countless typos and after finding that France had a very different history then I remembered It to have, I let the book slam shut with a bam, drawing Erik's attention.

He stopped mid-song and turned toward me away from the piano.

Ooh…..Woops that was loud. I got up and put the book back in the library then came back.

Erik was again playing a composition stopping and starting as he put in notes.

I sat back down on the couch, crossing my arms in a very un-lady like manner. I was about to go crazy in this dark place. I wanted some light extremely bad.

"Uncross those arms at once, young lady!" Erik barked loudly at me, not even turning.

I started in surprise. How in the world had he even seen that?

"I said-," he started.

"Okay already!" I snapped in annoyance, uncrossing my arms quickly before he got really angry. I got up and paced the music filled room.

Erik stopped playing suddenly, "Are you bored, Emma?" he asked in a strange tone, staring at me.

I froze up for a second, "Y—yes, but what is there to do around here besides listen to you all day," I stuttered under his gaze. Being under his gaze made me really antsy.

Sighing I walked over to the piano. My life with him is like a repeat everyday. The same routine. After these weeks sometimes I wish there was some adventure in my life. I mean hello! I'm living with the Phantom of the Opera! When does he do all the creeping and cavorting that the movie shows? I thought being separated from society meant that you don't follow a boring obsessive daily routine. Its about time I got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I have a new chapter up. Chapter 7 up also. I am working on Chapter 8

Erik: You better be!

Me: If you don't sh-

Erik: I know already post!

* * *

Chapter 6:

After Emma's exclamation of having nothing to do except listen to Erik all day and being bored, Erik realized he had indeed become boring. Ever since Emma had appeared his daily and nightly routine had changed. He had no longer played pranks on people or prowled around at night, he just sat in his lair playing piano and at night he would only sleep.

Such a strange habit for a Phantom as himself. He needed more excitement and apparently Emma also did.

"I am a little boring, aren't I?" he mused mostly to himself.

"Yes, I wish we have some fun sometimes," Emma pouted slightly, watching Erik glide a finger over a piano key, idly.

"Wish granted," Erik let the piano cover bang down over the keys, making Emma jump. She wanted fun he'd give her fun!

Emma's face lit up at his words.

I should go back to investigating the stolen money case. I shouldn't have quit when Emma showed up. The Opera is going broke! He told himself, scolding.

Wait…. Was it safe enough to get Emma involved with all this?

Erik had felt attraction for the girl over the past weeks but now he felt he really did care a great deal for her, close to the loving point. He only wished what she felt toward him.

"Meet me at the lake edge by the gondola at midnight, wear all black," he got up, cloak swishing around and walked off into the darkness of the tunnel.

I waited till midnight in such excitement. Here comes the creeping and cavorting!

I selected a dress, boots, gloves, and cloak all in black of course. Now all that was missing was a black mask and I'd look like the Phantom, I thought slyly. Oh no I wouldn't do that to him….or would I? I started cackling but stopped as it echoed loudly in a different pitch.

Strange, I thought, viewing myself in the mirror. The bruise on my neck was almost gone. I could finally stop wearing high-necked blouses and dresses.

It was almost midnight as I walked out my room/formally Erik's. I decided to see if I would echo again, for some reason.

I cackled again and it echoed across the lake in a different pitch again. An echo should not send a different pitch?

I did it again and it did it again and I looked sharply where the echo came from to see a dark shadow.

Ah so the Phantom of the Opera was either mocking me and trying to scare me or making fun of me.

"That isn't funny," I exclaimed, a little uneasy. I have to admit the man still scares me silly sometimes.

Erik started laughing, appearing by the gondola a few minutes later. He gestured for me to come now.

After we got off the boat we walked through the tunnel up 3 flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously. I had never walked this way before and I was a little worried.

"You shall see," Erik said, leading me down a narrow hall and suddenly he pulled me to a stop quickly, yanking me toward him, unconsciously I guessed. So quickly that I rammed into his chest with an Oof!

"What-?" I started but didn't finish as he put a finger to my lips and pointed to the ground. Except there wasn't ground in front of us just wood beams and a 65 foot drop of death. A huge crystal chandelier hung nearby.

"Oh," I felt dizzy just looking down, I swayed a little in surprise. He had kept me from falling. I leaned against him for a second before he without warning stepped away from me then walked onto a beam. He had the ease of a cat.

After he walked a few feet away he stopped and turned around, holding his hand out for me to take.

I stepped back in terror. I could not walk on that. I was terrified of heights and would likely faint or trip because of my clumsiness then fall down to my death.

Erik fixed me with a confused look. He almost reminded me of a child as he frowned like he'd been rejected by a best friend, "What's the matter?"

"I—don't think I can do this," I gulped, feeling my stomach churn.

"Do you not trust me?" Erik still frowned at me.

I couldn't answer him.

"Come now or I shall lasso you and pull you over here," he threatened me though it wasn't in anger.

My mouth dropped in shock, "Oh no you wouldn't!"

Sure enough faster than you could say Beethoven he swung his lasso after me and it went over my waist, pulled snug and I had no choice but to let myself be pulled to him, making sure my feet stayed on the beam. I squealed in surprised fear.

Note to self: Never argue with the Phantom. It's a waste of perfectly good energy when you know he will win and always will get what he wants.

He pulled to until I right up against him, "There now, it's not that bad," he coaxed.

I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest and I was almost sure Erik could hear it to.

He squeezed my hand and then started walking across the platform, gracefully with ungraceful me wobbling behind him.

It didn't know if I'd ever get the hang of walking on beams like this. I held onto his hand for dear life. He had large hands but delicate fingers, all the better to lasso with I presume.

"If it helps don't look down whatever you do," Erik sounded like he had a teasing tone going on.

I whimpered as he let go of my hand and jumped to another beam making me almost scream. I was just waiting for him to fall.

He had the ease of a cat and skillfulness of a monkey when it came to jumping and climbing. It made me even the dizzier to watch him.

Erik sighed, looking impatiently at me.

"Oh no, don't give me that look," I swayed a little on accident making Erik gasp. I barely could keep my balance.

"Careful!" he warned me.

"I can't do this, Erik—I can't!" I began to panic, tears threatening to come flowing down.

"Easy, don't move. I'm coming back over there, Emma," Erik jumped to the beam I was on then.

"Oh," I moaned in fear, accidently looking down. I gasped starting to wobble again and almost fell if it hadn't been for Erik catching me quickly.

I clung to him so tight he could not pry me off so he carried me back over to the hallway. Still I couldn't seem to get my fingers to release hold of my savior.

"That was close," Erik tried to put me down not seceding.

"Sor—sorry! I-I'm afraid of heights," my teeth chattered. His expression was priceless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded frustrated with me. Probably because I wouldn't lose hold on him.

I didn't answer but finally got my hands to unlatch their selves from him and I nearly fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, maybe someday you shall be able to walk across there and not think twice about it as I do. Let us find a new activity," Erik sounded genuinely sorry.

I followed him as he walked down the stairs. We walked into another hallway till we entered office areas.

He turned around then and put a finger to his lips, meaning for me to be silent. He started creeping to each window of each of the 5 offices with me behind.

There were voices in the manager Reyer's office.

Erik froze still as a statue, pulling me behind him, sharply almost hurting me.

We listened to the voices and drawers moving.

I noticed Erik kept his eyes covered making everything dark. I almost was surprised when the lights went out and I realized it was only from his golden eyes.

"How much money have we collected so far?" Voice 1 spoke.

"A bet around 1,000 francs," Voice 2 exclaimed with a laugh.

I gasped and Erik growled softly.

"We better keep that Ghost away and make sure he doesn't see us. Wouldn't want that lasso around our necks before we hit 10,000 francs," Voice 1 snarled.

Rummaging sounded again.

"The best thing we could do is find him and do away with him," Voice 2 cried out.

"I've heard rumors, he's found himself a lady and she's almost always with him. What would we do with her?" Voice 1 sounded mockingly.

"Whatever we like, I guess then do away with her too," Voice 2 said evilly.

My face turned red and I gasped again, gripping Erik's back.

I felt him stiffen in anger at what Voice 2 said.

Disgusting perverts!

It was quiet a few minutes then voice 2 asked voice 1, "You got the money?"

"Oui, in my left pocket" Voice 1 exclaimed as they opened the door.

"Alright, meet me on the roof two nights from now same time," Voice 2 said as they were leaving.

We were hidden on the left side of the office entrance as they walked out.

Erik must have known which man had the money because he sneakily reached in his pocket and quickly snatched the money away without the man even feeling it. I didn't know how he even did it not looking.

It was way too dark to know who they were and they talked in fake accents and had a veiled face as if to hide who they were.

When they were gone Erik picked the door lock and we went into the office. Erik put the money back in the safe. 500 francs they had just tried to take.

Erik had a sullen up expression on his face as we left.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as we walked through the halls.

Erik only growled.

I hissed in response, receiving a chuckle from him.

"In those two days I plan to take those two down and you are going to stay in the lair even if I have to tie you up. They are not getting near you!" he sounded extremely ticked off.

I didn't reply to his remark. I didn't think he cared so much.

The Phantom sighed, "Well we might as well do something actually fun before we go back to the lair."

I followed him back down stairs and then we came to a hidden ledge overhead a large lounge. There was someone pacing around. I looked closer and noticed it was the Comte.

How strange.

Without a warning besides a chuckle, Erik reached into his cloak and retrieved what were—eggs?

The Phantom of the Opera with eggs?

I wanted to laugh.

Erik aimed one at the Comte and dropped it.

A splat was made right on Philippe.

"What in the world?" the Comte sounded enraged.

"Here," Erik whispered in my ear, handing me an egg.

"I silently giggled and threw one at the Comte myself.

Eventually Philippe De Chagny ran off, exclaiming angrily.

After he was out of ear-range Erik and I both started to laugh hysterically. I had never heard Erik laugh like that or sound so happy before. It was so pleasant.

Erik couldn't stop laughing. He had never been so happy in his entire laugh. Emma made him feel whole. He suddenly realized his feelings grew over the hours he spent with her tonight and now he realized he loved her a great deal.

Oh how he wished she felt the same about him.

When those men talked about her like they did earlier he felt like snapping their necks. They dare not touch this girl.

She looked so peaceful and happy also as they just sat by the ledge.

She hadn't wanted to talk about her past or how she managed to get into the tunnel that led to his lair but he didn't care anymore.

He watched her yawn and assumed it was time they get back. He helped her to her feet and guided her back.

After she went to bed, Erik walked in to get something but stopped a minute to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful he wanted to kiss her.

Would she feel it if he did? He bit his lip in thought. What would a little kiss hurt?

He bent down and placed his lips upon hers.

The kiss was short and sweet. Erik hoped she hadn't felt that but in a way wish she would've.

He left quietly before she awoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I woke up extremely happy the next morning. I had had a blast last night; it was the scariest and most fun moment of my life!

I had bit of an awkward dream last night. It was a little outlandish at that. Erik had kissed me. And no not on the cheek or forehead….on the lips!

I blushed at the thought as I got dressed quickly. It was late, almost ten in the morning.

I smelt something very good as I walked to where Erik was. He was cooking again for my sake.

"Good morning, Mon Cher," Erik nodded to the table to where an omelet sat waiting.

"Good morning," I sat down and waited to eat until he sat down across from me again, "Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned seeing nothing sat in front of him except for a cup of tea.

"I've already eaten," Erik cleared his throat, his golden eyes staring at me thoughtfully.

I stared back at him, thinking of my dream again. It was so real I could almost feel his lips.

I sighed and started eating.

I noticed Erik wasn't really drinking his tea, he was mostly stirring it idly, "Did you sleep well?" he asked a few minutes later after I had finished eating.

"Yes, but I had a very strange dream," I mused, forgetting myself for a second.

"About?" he sipped from his cup, then.

"I—you-," I snapped my mouth shut, quickly. I couldn't tell him!

"You—me what?" Erik cocked his head at me. He looked a little nervous.

"I—can't tell you," I shook my head feverishly. He will never know!

Erik got up and walked over behind me, placing his hands on each side of neck his fingers gently pressed on my neck.

It was amazing how his hands could be so gentle then the next moment cruel and painful.

"Are you sure about that, Mon Cher?" he asked, fingers tracing my neck.

"Yes!" I gasped sharply; he was scaring me without even using pain.

"Is it so bad you cannot tell, Erik?" he put pressure on my neck now. Not heavy pressure just enough to scare me.

I shivered, shutting my eyes. I didn't answer him.

"Why do you fear me?" he said into my ear softly, "What happened in your dream."

I couldn't get away from this one, "We—I was asleep and you-," I stopped, stomach flipping.

Erik's fingers froze, "And?" he sounded unnerved.

"You kissed me!" I almost yelled at him, frightened to death of what he would do to me at the mention of that.

Erik's hands dropped from my neck and he leaned against the wall in surprise or at least I thought.

I didn't move a muscle but my eyes watched him. He looked so spooked.

"I have a confession to make," Erik said after a while of complete silence.

I finally turned to look at him in my own surprise. His golden eyes filled with sincerity. "What is it?" I asked.

"I—that wasn't a dream you had. It was reality. I kissed you last night," Erik looked down to the ground.

My mouth fell open in shock. Me of all people? I just stared at him in shocked silence.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive Erik," he fell to his knees. He was so vulnerable at times.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You did no wrong," I tried to make him feel better. I was probably doing no good either.

"Yes I have. I had no right to do that. There is no possible way you could like a monster like me!" he sounded a little vicious.

I got up and walked up to him, sitting down beside him, "Of course I like you!" I protested. And that was very true.

"But you don't love me," Erik mused, sounding heart-broken.

"I never said I didn't," I said sharply. Naturally I was attracted to him. But recently I did feel different around him. But I really wasn't lying if I said I loved him. Either way I still loved him as a friend if not a well I don't know what you'd call a boyfriend here. Besides the word boyfriend doesn't sound good enough.

Erik looked up sharply, "Really, you may love me?" his golden eyes glittering from unshed tears.

"Yes," I replied softly as he stood up to his 6.4 height. It was very intimidating from where I sat. He looked down at me for a second then extended a hand to haul me up.

I took it and stood up.

He looked at his hand watch and inhaled sharply, "You are late for your dance lesson," he shooed me out the kitchen quickly, "Go get ready quickly and hurry. Antoinette isn't one for late students."

I ran quickly getting my dance clothes on and came out, waiting for Erik to take me but he didn't budge from where he was.

"Aren't you taking me to class?" I asked as he looked up from scanning a composition.

"No, I think from now on. You can go places without my guidance. After being here for weeks I think you know you're going," he shooed me again.

I felt my blood boil. How dare that man shoo me like I'm some pesky fly. And he actually confessed he loved me this morning. Ha!

He pointed to a lantern and I picked it up, carrying it with me. I didn't have his glow in the dark eyes to light the dark corridors, anymore.

I stomped out, making sure I didn't look the least lady-like.

I thought I knew where I was going but I must've turned the wrong direction because instead of Madame Giry's dance studio I was by the offices.

I scowled at Erik. Madame Giry was sure to punish me now. She didn't play around. When she meant 11 o'clock sharp she meant it and anyone who wasn't there on time got the bottom of their bare feet hit with her cane. So when they danced or walked they'd remember not to be late again because of the hurtful bruises.

I was about to take a shortcut through the office hallways but stopped short when I heard the Comte whisper something in the end of the hallway. I froze in a dark corner. Maybe I could help Erik by getting a little information by snooping around. Philippe De Chagny may even have something to do with the missing money. I guess I could take the pain from Madame Giry for this.

I heard another voice besides the Comte's. I peeked around the corner to see a fat man and the Comte counting money.

I knew it! That Comte didn't look like a nice guy.

"Piagni, were about to be rich!" Philippe sounding like a little kid. But a bad little kid he was.

Wait till I tell this to Erik. I thought a little giddy.

Piagni put the money in his pocket. Philippe kicked a dusty chair out the way. I assumed they were leaving.

The dust went my direction and I held my nose, feeling like I was going to sneeze. That wouldn't be good if they heard me.

My nose started burning from the effort it was taking me to keep from sneezing. Oh I am dead! I knew I was about to sneeze. I couldn't hold it back much longer.

It came out a squeak as I froze in horror.

"What was that?" the Comte barked. They were near to where I stood now.

My heart was pounding so hard they probably heard it. Where was Erik when you needed him?

"Well look what we got here," Piagni yanked me out my hiding spot; "It's one of those ballet rats!"

Thank God they didn't realize I was the one living with the Phantom. Even still I was scared to death.

"I've seen you before," the Comte smirked at me. His eyes searching me over.

"What should we do with her?" the fat man asked, "She'll tell them about us!"

"I guess we'll just have to do away with her," the Comte grinned.

Erik, hello are you watching this? Help me! I screamed at him in my head.

I finally realized I was on my own and I had to take care of this situation by myself and the only thing I could think of was run for my life.

I bolted into a run trying to get to the Ballet Studio. I wasn't about to let them stop me either.

"Get that girl!" the Comte yelled. I heard running behind me but I didn't look behind me.

Finally I saw the entrance door and I yanked it open and went in quickly out of breath.

Madame Giry looked up sharply.

Now for the punishment.

"Why are you late, Mademoiselle Lee?" she tapped her cane, signaling me to come over to her. I stride over to her, trying to look confident.

All the ballet girls were staring in wide-eyed horror at the corner of the room.

"I have no real excuse, Madame," I bowed my head. I couldn't tell her about the trouble I ran into. I would tell Erik.

"Girls who are late must be punished to remember not to be late again," Madame Giry recited once again.

I didn't respond, I still looked to the floor. I heard something rustle in the rafters. Oh no Erik is watching me! Now I would have two punishments.

"Shoes off," Madame Giry ordered me, pointing down.

I did as I was told. Then she made me raise each foot to receive 10 hard strikes of the cane on each foot.

I didn't make a sound but twice then I was made to put my shoes back on to dance with the others.

I limped all the way back to the lair. I knew Erik was following me somewhere but he did not offer to help me.

So much for him saying he loved me!

When I got to the edge of the lair beside the lake, I plopped down with a whimper of pain.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" a familiar voice said into my ear.

I didn't jump in surprise. I was used to Erik's sneaking now.

"I didn't do anything wrong," I replied, hiding the pain in my voice.

Erik sat down beside me, taking my foot in one hand and the other gently removed my slipper. He studied the bottom of my feet, "Ah," he had a deep thinking expression.

"What?" I asked, curious of his expression. What was he thinking?

"I think I have something that will help your bruises heal faster," Erik got up, helping me to my feet. He led me to the couch then left me and went into the kitchen.

I heard a bunch of bangs and clangs. What was he doing?

I was started to get really fidgety after a few minutes. What was taking him so long? I had long since decided to change into something more comfortable and stay barefoot since my feet hurt so badly.

Erik finally came out carrying a large bowl of something steaming. He sat it by my feet.

I cocked my head at him in question. The liquid smelled foul.

"It's a mix of herbs and spices that take bruising away. Put your feet in the bowl and let them soak a few minutes," Erik explained to me.

I put my aching feet into the bowl and at first it stung terribly. Finally my feet went numb.

Erik sat back at his usual position at the piano and started playing. The music almost put me to sleep but I stayed awake.

After the few minutes was up Erik took the bowl away. I lifted up one foot to inspect. The bruise was barely visible!

What a genious….

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry that I haven't updated. Erik hasn't killed me I assure you. I've been caught up in writing an original called The Princess of Lakishea.

This chapter could be better but I was trying to get an update. I just finished two of my stories…finally. Lol.

Erik: No one cares about your stories that don't involve me except Ange Gardien.

Me: Yes they do!

Erik: Well then everyone after you read and review this chapter go check out The Princess of Lakishea and review!

Me: Aw Erik, thanks for advertising for me.

*Erik grunts*

Chapter 8:

I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Erik about the Comte and Piagni yet. He had kept on playing that piano of his and slapping red ink around when he wrote notes in his composition.

Again I was bored. I wasn't one to sit and do nothing at all but listen. I had to be at least doing something productive.

Let's go have some fun! I said to Erik in my head. Of course he couldn't hear me and kept on playing.

I sighed loudly hoping he would hear me.

I saw him glance at me but he didn't stop his playing. Er! Stop playing that piano, pay attention to me!

After a minute or two he brusquely quit playing and turned toward me where I was fidgeting impatiently.

I waited for him to speak as he got that funny look on his face.

"If you think we're going skulking about tonight. No, not with your feet being like they are," Erik practically read my mind without knowing it.

I frowned. My feet didn't hurt much anymore after he made me soak my feet in that foul smelling tonic water. I decided to try to protest with him. Not that it would do much good to do so. "My feet are not hurting anymore really," I kept my frown up.

"Can you run?" Erik inquired, questionably. He had me there. If I ran my feet were sure to hurt.

"Er-," I stammered, his smoldering eyes watching me. Why did he always have to stare at me like that? He always made me stutter.

Erik's eyes never left my face as he studied me a while. I was feeling like a bug under a microscope. "That's what I thought," Erik sighed with a shake of his head.

"Please?" I gave him a puppy-dog look. I wanted to go so bad! If I was supposed to be like Christine then Erik would do anything for me right? Ah...

"If we happen to have to run in case of an emergency. You will become an easy target," The Phantom shook his head again, "No Emma."

"I can run if there's an emergency, Erik," I pleaded to him, touching his hand that was closest to me.

He jumped as if I shocked him but realized what I was doing and relaxed. "I—well," he cleared his throat, "I guess we can go," Now he was the one stuttering for a reason unknown to me.

I gave him a smile, "Really?" I chirped, happily.

"Yes but if danger pops up you're on your own and you better run," Erik got up, looking at his pocket watch. He shut it glancing back to me, "Be ready in 10 minutes," he told me walking away.

I finally remembered to tell him about the Comte and Piagni as I was about to walk off. I turned around swiftly, "I saw the Comte De Chagny and Piagni one of the opera singers in the corner of the offices' hallway."

He froze in his tracks and turned around, "What were they doing there?" he didn't sound upset to know I was snooping about.

"They are the ones stealing all the money," I said slowly, as he looked away in deep thought.

"Did they see you?" he asked casually.

I gulped before answering. He was probably going to be really mad. "Yes but I ran before they could get me I took shelter in the Ballet Studio," I but my lip. They still didn't know I was 'The Phantom's lady'.

"Why did you let them see you?" he asked harshly which I was prepared for.

"I—I sneezed and they heard me," I flinched. So much for love we were exactly the same way as always. He hadn't softened up any.

"Do they know who you are?" He clinched his teeth in anger. My, my, what a temper you have, Monsieur Phantom.

"No," I said quietly. I wanted to say as less as possible so I wouldn't anger him more. Would he ever become just nice?

Erik just turned away and walked off. I took that as a notion to go get ready.

I again put on black everything and then went to find Erik who was doing something with the gondola.

"Ready?" he asked, picking the oars up, glancing at me.

I nodded, getting into the boat carefully not to tip it. Erik got in after me.

"I intend to investigate tonight," Erik mused, mostly to his self.

"I thought we were going to wait until they meet on the roof?" I questioned him.

Note to self: Why do I always ask questions that are not always answered?

"They'll be there tonight" Erik said slowly. There was a silence for a minute then he spoke rather hoarsely, "I can't believe I'm going to do this but I'm going to use you as the bait," he sighed.

I wasn't prepared for that at all. I never thought he would suggest anything like that to me. He was the one that freaked out if they saw me or if I was in any kind of danger.

"What?" I shrieked, without thinking I stood up in the gondola. It rocked dangerously.

"Emma Rose-! Sit down now!" Erik shouted, sounding extremely unnerved.

When someone said my first and middle name that was usually bad. His deep voice made me jump as I tried to sit down but it was too late. The boat tipped and we both fell into the lake.

I have never been a good swimmer and this lake was around 20 feet deep. I instantly panicked; I knew I was going to drown as soon as I landed in the water. I went under and tried to come back up.

Tried…

I realized there were only two lifelines to keep me afloat if I came back up at all. The boat and Erik. The boat wouldn't help me reach ashore but Erik would.

But Erik didn't know I couldn't swim. He could already be on land. I had to get back above water. I was already suffocating, if I didn't I would die soon and fast.

I tried to swim above but it was like I was only going down deeper. When I thought it was no use suddenly a pair of strong arms went around my waist.

Erik had me. I was safe now. Oh but I couldn't breathe!

He carried me to shore, laying me on the bank quickly. Unconsciousness was trying its best to claim me. I felt that I wasn't breathing but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't speak because I was choking.

He must have realized I wasn't breathing because as soon as he laid me on the bank he dropped down beside me pinching my nose and pressed his mouth to mine, giving me breath then switching around to pushing on my chest.

I had no idea they knew CPR in the 1800's. The Phantom of the Opera was doing CPR on me!

I started coughing and then water came up that I had to spit out. I was breathing!

I looked up at Erik. He had an odd expression on his face that was unreadable.

"Thank you," I gave him a weak smile, wanting to hug him but I didn't think he was the hugging type.

He didn't reply, he looked a little pale as he helped me up, "Go on and change. You better go to bed now. I don't think you're in a good shape for being bait to two criminals right now," he led to my room, letting me use him as support, "I can take care of them myself."

"No I want to do this. I'm fine!" I really did feel okay now. And surprising as it sounds I wanted to do it. I wanted to help solve this mystery with him.

Erik stopped so fast I almost fell forward. He turned toward me then, "Are you positive? I promise they won't hurt you," there was a look in his eyes that made me trust his words.

"Yes, I'm positive," I nodded.

"Alright, go change clothes and meet me by the bank and maybe this time we can manage not to tip the gondola," he teased me, finally giving me a rare smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Update update! Aren't you glad? I think this story is around finished. Any ideas readers?**

**I think this chapter is pretty funny I got this idea from the movie Tuck Everlasting in the jailbreak scene. It's pretty similar Tell me what you think.**

**Erik: Get on with it before I noose you!**

**Me: Ah shut up!**

**Review**

Chapter 9:

As I came back from re-changing Erik was waiting for me, holding a bag of something. He had a sinister look upon his face which made me halt in my tracks

"Come over here a minute," he said without looking up.

I came up to him slowly. My feet were starting to get to me again. "What is that?" I questioned, curious of his expression which was caused by what he held.

"Stage make-up," he replied simply, finally looking up at me with a frown.

"What on earth for?" Why did he need make-up for catching some criminals?

"You," he replied, tssking his tongue, "This won't do at all," said about my appearance.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Way to perfect," he mused examining my clothes, "Change into some besides all black. It will be too obvious that you're with me," he told me with a shoo.

I was insulted but I didn't let it show. I decided to put on an evening dress of midnight blue then came back for inspection.

"Better," Erik said, then without warning ripped the dress a little in places.

"Erik!" I screeched in surprise, "That was a beautiful dress you just tore up!" I glared at him. What was he planning for as me as bait.

"Don't be so difficult. I'll buy you another dress that's twice as beautiful," he then ran his fingers through my hair, disheveling it crazily.

"How am I going to be bait?" I questioned as he started rummaging in the bag of stage make-up. He came up with two bottles. One sooty like dirt and the other—blood? I gasped and stared at him in disbelief.

"You are going to act like you're running away from me like I'm trying to kill you," he said, getting out a paint brush to use.

"No doubt," I said sarcastically, with a smirk just as he splattered me with some fake blood then muddy dirt.

After a few minutes he had a satisfied look on his face, "I think you'll pass," he put the stuff away.

"I hope this works," I scowled at him aggregately. This plan was too crazy to work.

He helped into the gondola, "Trust Erik, it will work divinely."

I gulped as he paddled us out through the tunnel.

"Are you sure nobody but them will hear me screaming?" I questioned Erik as we were heading up the stairs to the roof where he was certain Philippe and Piagni were.

"Positive, just go on with it now, before I get up there. Don't worry they won't get a chance to hurt you," Erik promised me.

He had it all planned out for me. I was to come running up the stairs screaming and crying hysterically. I was supposed to run up to Philippe and Piagni and throw myself at them so.

I gulped once again. Heart beating wildly in my chest but I trusted Erik. If he said they wouldn't hurt me they wouldn't. I had learned to trust him very well since I've been with him so long.

He chuckled as I set the act off with a blood curdling scream and began to run franticly up the stairs, "Help! Somebody help me!" I cried out, trying my best to look wild of fear.

I reached the roof just in time to see Piagni give a money bag to Philippe.

"This is all the money we've ever took, Sir," Piagni gave a laugh.

They looked up sharply as I flauntered up, acting breathless.

Philippe quickly hid the bag in his coat pocket in mere seconds. He looked at me in alarm at first then his eyes narrowed recognizing who I was.

"That's that Ballet Rat!" Piagni cried out, I saw his hand reach in his pocket for his gun.

"You have to help me please Monsieur! The Phantom—the Opera Ghost! He's after me and trying to kill me. If he finds me he'll noose me!" I flung myself at Philippe, clinging to him fiercely.

Both their faces went stark white in the candle-light and I mean white. Whiter than me and you know that's white!

I kept up the sobbing; knowing Erik would barge up any minute.

"Piagni pulled the gun out then and I tried not to panic and call Erik. The one I was supposedly running from.

"Listen Mademoiselle, we don't play games. I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you," he cocked the gun.

Philippe pushed me off him crudely.

"Please, Monsieur's! You have to believe me! He's after me. He's-!" I screamed dramatically. Erik where are you?

Just then Erik came up, looking dangerous. I could almost belief he was going to kill me by his facial expression he gave towards me.

I screamed again and then with my final touch I fake fainted dead away.

I dared not to open an eye or move an inch until it was all over.

I heard shuffling and muffled cries of choking then a thump and a repeat then a jingle.

Oh the horror. I was so frightened I was shaking.

Suddenly there was total silence then I felt something touch my shoulder. I screamed, flailing my arms at the one touching me for a minute scared it wasn't Erik. My eyes flew open I was face to face with the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik…

He grabbed my fists before they collided with his face and mask. "It's alright Emma, it's all over with. We're done! The case is closed," he took me in his arms then, knowing I was shaken up.

I had never hugged him before ever since I'd known him but in that single moment wrapped my arms around neck and hugged him.

I don't remember much after that. I remember him kissing me then somewhere in there I must have fallen asleep and was carried back to the lair.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for not updating soon enough. I've been busy writing Phantom Stallion fics. I seem to get more reviews with them. I wish I could get more for this one. This chapter wasn't originally finished but I decided to post it sooner. Next chapter will be funny. Any body have any plot ideas?**

**Erik: I do**

**Me: what?**

**Erik: You die! *cackles***

**Me *glares* No! Shut up.**

**Review!**

**Erik *mimicking* Review!**

Chapter 10:

I opened my eyes hearing piano music. It must be a little late in the morning because he usually waits until I'm awake to play since he's afraid he'll wake me up. It sounded like Fantasie-Impromtu in C Sharp, Op. 66. I gave a sigh. I had gotten so used to his music that I think if I left to go back home I would be going crazy with silence.

Home…

That shot a pang in my heart. I missed home but I couldn't leave Erik! No I wouldn't think it. I had grown to close to Erik to leave him now. Not to mention how that might hurt him. Knowing him he might try something drastic.

I got up slowly, hissing as I hit my feet. They were extremely sore from all that running last night. I was too tired to realize I was wearing the clothes from last night and reached for my robe beside the vanity dresser. I looked up in the mirror and gave a scream.

Blood and dirt covered my face, and dress. My dress torn. It took me a minute to realize it was phony and not real. Suddenly I was embarrassed.

The piano bench screeched as the player got up quickly, hearing my scream. I heard running footsteps then Erik was there.

"What's the matter?" he asked alarmed, grabbing my arms.

I started laughing then. I was so dense sometimes. How could I forget that that had been just make-up for the prank. "I thought-," I bent over laughing, but then stood up trying to contain myself, "That—that this was real," I pointed at my face, cackling.

Erik had a bewildered expression then shook his head as if I were crazy. "I made breakfast," he said as he waited for me to calm down.

"Alright," I giggled, as he led me out toward the kitchen.

I saw him smile from my corner-vision.

Breakfast went by nicely. Eggs, turkey bacon, and toast. Erik even nibbled a little bit.

"I'm going to go do some errands," Erik announced when we were finished eating and done the dishes.

"Can I come?" I asked excitedly. I had never went out with him before. It could be really fun.

He hesitated as he pulled on his cloak, "If you would like," he went to a table where some masks laid and ducked his head, slipping a whole mask on.

He looked like Zorro, with all black even the full mask was black.

He made a strangled noise that I had learned was a suppressed laugh.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. I felt probably like he had when I had screamed then started laughing hysterically.

"You may want to wash your face unless you plan on wearing a mask like mine. I will not be seen walking with someone all bloody and dirty," he declared to me.

I touched my face in self consciousness, "Yes of coarse," I said walking back into the bedroom toward the wash basin. I grabbed a rag folded beside it. I began to scrub furiously. It was like glued to my face!

I groaned, scrubbing so hard my face felt raw. I was almost tempted to steal one of Erik's masks to be honest.

"Erik!" I said with aggrevation. Not really calling him just saying his name. He had done this to my face. He ought to be one removing it.

Even though I hadn't said his name very loud, Erik walked to my side from the other side of the lair.

"I forgot to tell you. You have to use this remover to get it off," Erik produced a small bottle from his cloak. The secret compartments!

Note to self: While he's not looking or around, check his cloak to see what else he hides in that thing!

I took it with a scowl, pouring some of it onto the rag. I then started to scrub again.

Still didn't come off and I gave an exasperated groan.

A bony hand took the rag from my grasp, "Here," he said, before gently pressing it against my face. He didn't scrub as I did. Just lightly wiped and it came off.

"Thank you," I smiled, as he sat the rag down.

He didn't say anything back. Suddenly he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine ever so faintly, "I love you," he whispered.

I was surprised. He had never actually said it like that before or kissed me before saying it. Maybe this was a start of a relationship.

"I love you too," I said back to him with a smile.

He smiled back then left for me to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright well this isn't very long but I was sick over the weekend. I still am but I just finished this and wanted to post it while I could. I wasn't even expecting to write about this haha but It kinda took a funny turn. The only thing I had in mind was the cat.**

**Well here you go!**

**I'm running out of ideas so if you want an update you better review. As many hits and visitors I get I should have atleast 500 but oh well. Thank you all faithful non-lazy reviewers. I love you guys! Let's make this story hit 30 reviews!**

**Erik: Aw poor you. You're sick *sarcastic remark***

**Me: Don't start picking on me.*pouts***

**Erik: Fine. Alright readers, review or you will get noosed! *twirls lasso***

**Me: Erik! Don't scare them all off!**

**Erik: *holds up Punjab lasso from my reach***

**Me: Hey no fair! *jumps up and down, trying to grab it***

**Erik: *chuckles***

Chapter 11:

I decided since we were going out in the streets shopping I should wear one of my nicer dresses.

I picked out my second nicest dress since Erik messed up the best one. I couldn't be mad at him. He had reasons for it. It was for a good cause.

I grabbed the pretty red one with lace. I skillfully tied my own corset. Practice makes perfect they say. Well let's just say with living with only Erik I definitely had to tie my own corset. I wouldn't dare ask him to. That would be way too awkward.

Finally done dressing I grabbed my black cloak that was much like Erik's except feminine and probably without those secret compartments. I looked in the inside before. No such luck of finding any. I was still pretty sure Erik had compartments!

With a final look in the vanity mirror and sauntered off to find Erik. He wasn't too hard to find. He stood by the lake shore; he seemed to be staring off into space.

"I'm ready," I tried to sneak up behind him and grab him by the waist but before the words even came from my mouth he whipped around to face me.

"Nice try, mon amour. But I don't think you'll ever surprise me. I'm much to cunning," Erik smirked at my mortified expression.

You think I can't surprise you but someday I'll sneak up on you and surprise you. Just wait and see, Monsieur Phantom. I taunted him in my head.

The streets were busy with venders everywhere you looked. Customers swarmed them all. Not like the malls in 2010 I can assure you, readers.

More than once a vender stopped me to try and sell me something. Spools of thread, extraordinary yards of cloth, and more.

Erik's arm looped mine as if to keep me from getting lost in the crowds. I was a little thankful for that. I was wondering what we were shopping for and was about to ask as we rounded a corner that was less crowded.

"Do you mind looking here a minute? I have something that I need to do," Erik asked me.

I looked at my surroundings, and then nodded. It didn't seem like a question. More like a statement.

Erik didn't take any time. He made haste going back into the crowd. I was a little puzzled at what he needed to do or buy and not want to take me. I felt a little offended.

Giving a huff I walked toward the stands of merchandise. Might as well window shop.

After a few minutes of glancing at fabrics and hats the hair on the back of my neck prickled. Someone was watching me; I could feel it.

Smiling slightly because I thought it was Erik. I turned to see who it was and frowned. A dingy man with yellow teeth was staring at me. He was smirking as he leaned against the wall of a building near the stand I was at.

Fear knotted in my stomach. Something about him scared me. I didn't know what.

A whistle sounded behind the man with yellow teeth and I turned to see two other men walk up beside him.

I narrowed my eyes at them. What were they planning?

I was just about to dash after the crowd to try to find Erik when they started advancing me. I dropped the bolt of fabric, backing away from them.

"What do you want?" I snarled at them. My back suddenly slammed into a wall. Uh oh!

Out of nowhere a cat started skittering across the path in front of the three men.

"Get out the way, stupid cat!" one of them kicked the poor creature. The cat yowled, landing on its side.

"How dare you!" I spat angrily. Nothing makes me madder then animal abuse.

They just ignored my exclamation of the treatment they gave the cat. "Give me your money!" the man with yellow teeth demanded. He was right in my face. He had some awful breath, I can tell you.

I clenched my teeth, trying not to look frightened as I was. "I don't have any."

He laughed, "Come now, mademoiselle. People who don't have money don't dress as such as you do," he said, his expression intimidating me.

Erik, where are you?

"I said I don't have any money!" I growled, pushing him away from me. I was determined to find Erik.

He grabbed my arm, "Give me the money or I will find it myself," Yellow Teeth threatened, giving my arm a sharp yank that made me cry out in surprised pain.

I raised my knee, about to 'kick him where the sun don't shine'. Eyes narrowing, I stared him down.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," a cold familiar voice said behind us.

Warmth flooded me as I nearly collapsed in relief. Erik was here. Feeling a little braver; I finally kicked him.

Yellow Teeth howled in pain, doubling over. He glared up at me but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at Erik whose golden eyes were practically glowing in rage.

Suddenly Yellow Teeth grabbed me by the front of my dress, lifting me from the ground. I should have been paying attention.

I gasped, "Let me go!" I kicked out, but to no avail there was no escape.

Suddenly Erik was onto Yellow Teeth. Erik yanked him by the nape of the neck, practically growling, "You let her go or this day will be your last as will your men," his voice was pure venom. Even I trembled in fear.

Yellow Teeth was a coward and instantly dropped me in horror. One look at Erik's masked face and the cold words that came from him made Yellow Teeth cower away. He made a run for it, the others at his heels.

I hit the ground with a thump on my bottom; more surprised than hurt.

Erik scrambled over to me, kneeling down. "Are you alright, Emma?" His expression worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, but that cat over there isn't," I got up before Erik even had the chance to help me and quickly walked over to the cat.

The poor cat was still lying on its side as I knelt beside it. I made sure it was still breathing. The cat was a beautiful Siamese.

I sighed in relief, seeing that it was still alive, "Erik, can we take it back to the lair?" I asked as he stood beside me.

He took in a breath. It was a while before he spoke and I was afraid he was about to say no. There was no way I was going to leave it there to die.

"I don't see why not," he finally answered.

Without another word I picked up the cat, cradling it in my arms.

We started off to the lair at that very moment. I didn't even ask what he had to do without. The only thing on my mind was the Siamese.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright readers, here is chapter 12. It's basically fluff. Enjoy!**

**Erik: *groans***

**Tell me if you have any good ideas for this story.**

Chapter 12:

As soon as we came to the Rue Scribe entrance I rushed ahead of Erik, wanting to get the cat to the lair as fast as possible. Once again my feet started bothering me and it was very painful to walk through all the catacombs of the Opera. Soon I began to limp slowly. It was pitch black behind and beyond me and I started to panic. I had never been through these set of tunnels by myself without Erik's guidance and I didn't know where I was. I missed the glow from Erik's golden eyes. They always lit the path and set me at ease. I wasn't afraid of the dark when I was with him. At this moment I was freaked out, fear of the dark slowly setting in and I wished I never went ahead of Erik. Who knows, I might have taken the wrong turn.

"E—Erik?" I said into the darkness, turning around. I was wishing to see those golden eyes appear close by but saw none. That was when real panic set in. "Erik?" I cried out, sounding frantic. I bite back tears. I was lost and he wasn't going to know where I was.

The cat was starting to stir in my arms, not a good sign.

"Erik, where are you?" it came out a sob. Why did I have to be such a sissy? Get a hold of yourself girl!

Still no footsteps or glowing eyes. So this is what it feels like to be all alone and lost.

"Erik!" I screamed, tears starting to come now. I didn't care if I sounded like a frightened little girl. I wanted Erik and I wanted him to appear right now. Because right now I was terrified out of my wits from being in pitch blackness and tunnels surrounding me.

The scream echoed and vibrated against the stone walls. I was sure Erik heard that.

I closed my eyes. Everything was black either way. It was just a little more comforting with my eyes closed.

Arms enclosed around my waist tightly and I was pulled against a rock-hard chest, "Sshh Emma, I'm right here," Erik said softly.

I let out a shuddering breath and turning around, leaned into him. I would have hugged him if not for the cat in my arms. I settled on hiding my face in his chest since my head wasn't anywhere near his shoulders but barely close to his chest. Erik tensed for a second but then relaxed and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. His arms circled me again and I closed my eyes.

"Now mon ange, what had you so frightened?" He held me back at arm's length and I was reluctant to be removed from his warm arms. It was chilly today.

When I didn't answer him he lifted my chin up with a gloved hand, forcing me to look up into his eyes. With his eyes glowing as such he could see my face plainly and I could see his.

I bit my lip, staring up into his eyes. Frankly now that I thought about it the whole incident sounded bizarre and silly. I wasn't scared anymore now that I was with Erik.

"Emma?" Erik said, seeing my expression. I was then pulled back into his arms snugly. Face against chest.

"I—I," I started but stopped, embarrassed.

The Siamese cat decided on that moment to fully awake and started to push against Erik's torso. It meowed pitifully. I was surprised it didn't wake up when I screamed.

I frowned as we both looked down at it.

Erik stepped back from me and took the cat from my arms, cradling it like someone would a baby. I was shocked by his gentleness toward animals. He then looked up at me, "As you were saying?" Erik asked as he started walking forward.

I limped after him, "Well I thought I was lost. It was so dark I panicked. I shouldn't have walked ahead of you," I confessed, wincing at my hurting feet.

"Mmhmm," he hummed a reply.

He must thought me silly but he didn't comment about it.

The cat seemed calm in his arms. I had to say he was good with animals.

Soon my feet hurt so bad I squealed in pain.

Erik whirled around in alarm, checking to make sure I was alright. His eyes were wide as they stared at me.

"My feet are killing me," I said quietly as not to alarm the cat more then I already had.

"I would hope not," Erik tried to joke but it didn't make me laugh I was in too much pain.

Erik eyed me a few seconds before shifting the cat in his arms. He then held it out to me, "Here."

"But-," I was about to protest not knowing what he was doing. I took the cat anyway but was unprepared when Erik scooped me up into his arms. "Erik!' I cried out in surprise.

"Sssh, don't scare this poor creature," Erik ignored my protests and proceeded to carry the cat and I to the lair.

As much as I wished I could say I despised him carrying me I would be lying. I rather enjoyed being carried by him and was disappointed when we reached his home and he deposited me on the settee near the piano.

Without a word Erik left and came back with a blanket. He gently picked the cat out of my lap and set it on the blanket for examination.

I watched closely as he probed for broken bones. After a few minutes he stopped with a satisfied look. "This little lady is fine except for a blow to the head. She should be fine," he said, stroking the cat's small head.

The cat started purring instantly.

I smiled as he said it was a she. I started to pet it also.

"I'm going to go get it some water and food," Erik excused himself and walked off to the kitchen.

I gave sigh and continued to pet the little Siamese. She tended to like me also. I felt a little smug at this. I was a cat magnet.

The cat decided to leave the blanket and crawl back into my lap.

I was hearing light banging in the kitchen and was a little curious at what the Opera Ghost was up to. How hard was it to get a bowl of food and some water?

Something banged really hard and I jumped in surprise, unsettling the poor cat who had almost dozed to sleep. "Oh!" I turned around to glare toward the kitchen. What in the world?

Erik finally emerged carried two bowls and set them in front of the settee, "There we are."

"Wha—what was that bang?" I questioned setting the cat down, giving him a stare.

"Just a little disagreement," he was smirking now. I wondered about him sometimes.

It was quiet a few minutes.

I suddenly realized something. "Erik, what did you have to do at the market without me?" I inquired with a frown. I was a little hurt that he couldn't include me.

Erik looked up from the cat with an unreadable expression…

**Cliffe! Alright I did this on purpose. I want reviews and the only way I think that is going to happen is if I say I'm not going to post another chapter until my reviews reach 40. Sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no excuse for the delay of this chapter. Yes I've been caught up in Mustang Eyes (The Novel) and Everything Can Change. But I really should have been working on this story too considering it's near finished! **

**Erik: *snorts***

**Me: You be quiet!**

**Erik: That's no way to talk to your future hu-.**

**Me; *slaps hand over his mouth* Don't be going and spilling the beans! I want this story to a surprise.**

**Erik: Fine, Whatever you wish. Just as long as you let these poor readers finally read chapter 13 of this story.**

Chapter 13:

He didn't answer me and quickly adverted his eyes away. His hand touched something in the pocket of his cloak.

I was beginning to get very suspicious. The next time I was alone and his cloak was around I was going to search it. What in the world did he hide in those pockets of his anyway?

"Erik?" I asked again, "Don't I have the right to know?" I crossed my arms and stared up at him. I hated looking up to people since I was always short but I had to look up at Erik even more than others because of his outrageous height.

"That's for me to know and you mon Cherie to find out," Erik gave me an irritating smile.

I wanted so much to slug him but I did no such thing. It was unthinkable. "Fine, I'll find out anyway," I gave him my own little smile and his eyes narrowed a little.

The little Siamese gave a small mew before jumping back into my lap and curling up. She started to purr.

"Don't try to pry in my things. I'll catch you before you can even blink," Erik said with a warning tone.

"You are so aggravating!" I said feeling exasperated.

"Thank you," he said before disappearing into another part of the lair.

I spent the rest of the day with the cat. Erik didn't show up till nightfall which really worried me. I had considered going to look for him.

He came so silently through the passageway I nearly screamed in surprise.

He had a tortured expression on his face and I wondered what was wrong. He didn't wait for me to ask where he had been.

'Charles is sick with scarlet fever," he said with a frown.

I covered my mouth with my hands in alarm. Antoinette was pregnant. It would be the death of her and the baby if she caught the sickness.  
"How long has he had it?" I asked as he went up beside me.

"For a few days. He's not going to make it. He's already so weak," Erik said slowly as I sank onto the sofa in horror.

"Oh Erik, what's going to happen to Antoinette?" I covered my face with my hands as I felt him touch my shoulder.

"The doctor isn't letting her stay with Charles so she's staying in the spare dressing room on the end of the east hall." Erik caught me up in his arms in a tight embrace and sat down. "Doc's about to have to leave to go check on someone downtown. He asked me to stay with Charles until he returns. Will you be okay?"

I looked up at him, "I'll go with you," I said, standing up quickly. I didn't want to be left alone any longer. Especially wondering how Charles was.

"No mon ange, you need to stay here. I don't want you to take any chances of getting the fever. I'd never forgive myself if you were to get sick." Erik stood up, taking my chin in his hand.

"I'll be careful, Erik. I promise," I pouted as I stared at him, pleadingly. Blue eyes stared into his golden ones in a burning gaze.

Erik blinked a little. He seemed a little mesmerized and shook his head. He gave me a slight smirk, "You're so hard to refuse, Emma Rose Lee." He was quiet a moment and I waited while holding my breath for his answer. "You may go as long as you remain at least six feet away from Monsieur Giry."

I did a little jump and he shook his head at my silliness.

"Get your cloak. It will be chilly in the catacombs." He said before bending down to kiss me on the lips.

My breath was nearly taken away in that moment. I loved him so much it hurt.

He pressed his forehead and against mine and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Worries were forgotten then just for then.

"I love you so much it scares me," Erik whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered a little.

"You scared? Ha! Imagine the Opera Ghost being afraid." I teased him a little. "I love you too. This seems almost too good to be real," I laughed.

"Oh it's real alright," Erik said as he adjusted his cloak. He grabbed mine off the rack and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I gave him a smile and fastened it on around my neck in a bow.

"Ready?" Erik inquired.

I nodded, pulling my hood up to cover my head. I always hated being cold.

He extended his arm for me to take. "Do you think Ayesha will be alright?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ayesha?" I asked puzzled.

"The kitten we found," Erik explained just as the cat appeared to rub against our legs.

"She's not a baby Erik," I laughed then scowled, "We didn't discuss names."

"Sorry," Erik apologized. His golden eyes that were semi-glowing in that moment were pleading innocent with me.

"Its fine," I laughed a little. I stood up on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the mouth.

A smirk formed on Erik's mouth as he bent over to pet the little Siamese. He rose up and took my arm in his. "Shall we?"

I nodded with a smile and he led me through a passageway opposite of the lake. It was very dank and dark. I frowned in and kept as close to Erik as humanly possible.

"Still scared of the dark?" Erik asked me after a few minutes passed.  
I nearly jumped a mile at his deep voice. I was already edgy and his booming voice nearly gave me a heart attack "Wh-?  
I stammered.

Erik chuckled and held me closer. "I think that question has already been answered." He presses his lips to my hair.

"I didn't say I was," I protested even though he was right.

"No mon Cherie, but your body language shows it," he laughed and it vibrated off the walls making me shiver.

I tried to distance myself from him to prove to him I wasn't afraid but he kept me tightly to his side.

"I wouldn't go off by yourself. There are still hidden traps in this tunnel," Erik explained to me.

That did it! I stayed right beside him and refused to distance myself. I wasn't about to get caught in a trap again. That last time was pure terror that I didn't want to ever experience again.

We continued on through the tunnel until we were met with light. We were then in a hallway that I recognized to be the hallway that contained the door to the Giry's apartment.

Erik guided me to the door gently and he rapped on the wooden door.

What state were we going to find Charles Giry in? Would he even still be alive?

**Alright, so tell me what you think. I need help for this next chapter horribly. If any of you have any ideas for this story please let me know. I need all I can get.**

**Review! Long ones are very much appreciated. I wish to get 60 before I continue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short I know but I thought I'd update sooner. It was needed. Just think of it as a little Christmas gift.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Erik: *groans***

Chapter 14:

The door swung open almost as soon as Erik knocked.

Out popped the head of Dr. Dupree. "He's getting much worse Erik. I'm afraid it won't be much longer now," the doctor opened the door wider to let Erik in. At seeing me the doctor stopped me from following.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle but I can't allow you to pass," the doctor towered over me and I shrank slightly back at his stern expression.

Erik turned around with irritated glare at the doctor. "She's with me, Dupree," he said in a 'don't mess with me' tone of voice.

Dupree took a step to the side to allow me pass but I could tell he didn't like it one bit.

I slid past him, nearly tripping on my long skirts but Erik grabbed me by the elbow before I flailed onto my face. He was used to my clumsiness by this time. He hadn't even looked my direction when he caught me.

I heard coughing in the background and immediately knew where Charles was.

"Stay away as far as you can," Erik stopped me at the doorway to the bed chamber. "I don't want you to get sick," he took my chin in his gloved hand.

"I will," I gave him a small smile. Who knew there was a side like this to the Phantom of the Opera? He was so gentle with me. It was amazing.

He kissed me on the lips then let go of me.

Charles was in a coughing fit when we walked into the room. He was deathly pale. Paler then me even which is very pale.

I stayed six feet back from the bed. I felt a little afraid for Erik's heath seeing that he went right up to the bed. I wouldn't be able to take it if he got sick.

"Erik," Charles wheezed as the doctor left to go on some errands.

Erik lowered himself to his knees so he would be eye level to Charles.

"Please, take care of Antoinette for me. Be the godfather to our unborn child?" Charles finished with a horrid coughing fit.

I winced a little knowing how much in pain he must be in.

"I will," Erik said quietly as Charles weakly outstretched his hand to shake Erik's.

Charles coughing spasm started to get worse and Erik quickly reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

It became a ritual for Erik and I. We took care of Charles while the doctor was away each day. We barely even went back to the lair. Sleep was starting to become a rare luxury seeing that we barely got any. A week passed until it came to the fateful farewell to Charles who could barely hold his head up. He died in a coughing spasm. Blood started to shoot from his mouth and Erik had shouted for me to get out of the room.

I had stood there frozen in horror, watching the death before my eyes. It was horrid.

Erik had shouted at me again to get out. I could tell he didn't want me to see this but it was too late.

Charles lay there cold and unbreathing with his eyes open staring off into space.

No matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't. I was so frightened. I had never seen anyone die before.

Erik smoothed his hand down over Charles' face to make his eyes close.

I took a shuddering breath.

Erik covered him up with the sheet then turned around to me. "Let's go, mon ange," he said softly with a grave smile. His hand came to the small of my back to guide me out of the room.

"This is so unfair," I choked.

Erik was quiet as we walked back to the lair.

Sleep was starting to overtake me and I had to force myself from dragging my feet. I hadn't slept in days and it was taking a bad toll on me.

Erik walked closer to me and silently put an arm around my shoulders as if to give me some support. "We're almost there," he said gently.

I groaned as I tripped and almost fell once again. I was so clumsy it was infuriating. It wasn't helping that I was so tired.

Erik sighed a little and before I knew what was happening he had scooped me up into his arms.

I gasped a little in surprise but didn't abject. I was too tired. All I wanted to do was lean against him and let sleep overtake me but I knew I shouldn't. Not just yet.

"I got you," Erik assured, feeling my hesitation.

With that I snuggled up against him and let my head rest against his chest. His heartbeat already starting to lull me to sleep.

**Review please and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's to all my reviews who demanded I update or else. Lol love ya'll and thanks for the reviews. They're very helpful.**

**Well here's a big moment. **

**Review if you want an update. =)**

**Erik: Oh you mean now you're going to let them read the p-.**

**Me: *slaps hand over his mouth once again* Please just the readers find out.**

Chapter 15;

I woke up to Erik playing the piano. Oh how I loved that beautiful sound. It was my favorite sound in the world. It almost put me back to sleep but I wanted to get up.

As he hit his last note I decided it was time to get up.

"Sleep well?" Erik called, not turning around on the piano bench.

"Ah!" a screech slipped through my lips as I fell off the bed in surprise. My many skirts flailed out around me. Why did he always have to scare me like that?

I huffed as I sat up, rubbing my head. I had given it a good bump when my head rammed into the side of the bed.

Erik swung around in surprise and quickly came over with a bewildered look.

I stared up at him on the floor with a scowl and spread out my dress and petticoats that I still wore.

Erik crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. "What just happened?"

"You happened." My neck was beginning to get a crick in it from staring up. I tried to sound mad but he was just too adorable in that stance.

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow. I could see humor lighting up his eyes ever so much.

"Yes you." I poked his leg.

"How could I possibly scare you off the bed by merely asking a question?" Erik's tone cracked with humored sarcasm.

"Y—you-," I broke off with a laugh, ruining my fake angry tone. Erik was looking at me with such a funny look. A smile made its way on my face.

"Come here you," Erik grinned and hauled me to my feet. My hands rested on his chest for a moment.

"I can't ever stay bad at you," I said with a small smile.

Erik leaned down to capture my lips with his, "Is that so?" He didn't let me answer.

After a few minutes he held me back. "Lunch is ready."

"Lunch?" I gasped in shock. Did I really sleep that long? That was abnormal for me. The longest I have ever slept was 10:00.

"Indeed," he chuckled as he guided me toward the kitchen area. I felt Erik beginning to fidget slightly.

Ayesha sat on the counter looking mischievous.

"Hey kitty," I picked her up as I walked by. She immediately started to purr and I smiled.

"Spoiling her already?" Erik said as he placed a plate of some sort of pasta down on the table.

I rolled my eyes and placed Ayesha on one of the empty table chairs before I sat down.

Erik must have already eaten or just wasn't going to because he watched me the whole time.

I smirked as he picked up Ayesha after asking me if I was spoiling her.

I wasn't really hungry but I made myself eat anyway. I never was hungry when I first woke up.

"I thought we'd stay here this afternoon and maybe practice your singing. And then check on Antoinette," Erik said quietly. To my surprise he was wringing his hands as if he were nervous or something. Think…the Phantom nervous? Ha that's a joke and a half.

But he was nervous which was very strange.

I finished eating and washed my plate. He was still looking nervous. I was never going to figure this man out.

I stared at him expectantly and he coughed before taking my arm so we could go into the music room. I was very tempted to push him against the wall and demand what was the matter with him. But remembering that he was the Phantom I was pretty sure that little plan would backfire.

He sat down stiffly at the piano bench and waited for me to stand beside it.

"What are we going to sing?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I was trying not to look at him funny. He was exasperating and yet I couldn't help but be madly in love with him.

Erik didn't answer and he jerkily searched through his manuscripts. His fingers stilled on the papers like he was considering something. "It's not in here, I'm afraid. I think I left it in my cloak pocket. Do you mind getting it?" He asked much to my surprise. His golden eyes were almost pleading.

He wanted me to get a manuscript out of HIS CLOAK? The cloak he never wanted me to mettle in. What was going on with him?

"A—alright," I stuttered and slowly walked over to his cloak where it lay on chaise.

I could feel his eyes watching my movements and he was beginning to make me nervous as well.

I searched the cloak for its inside pockets and found a few. I immediately felt the paper script and began to pull it out. I smiled as I successfully got it out but jumped slightly as a small box fell from the same pocket at my feet. It was so tiny it could fit perfectly in my palm. It had to be some type of ring box…

I gasped, trying to put it back in the pocket before Erik saw me. I was practically juggling it in my hurry.

"Do you have the manuscript?" Erik inquired his back to me.

"Y—yes," I gasped, freezing in fear. Uh oh was he going to see me.

"Did you see your ring?" he sounded hopeful.

"R-ring?" I stared down at the box I still held in my hand. This was truly my ring?

"Well don't keep stuttering all day bring both over here," Erik chuckled, sounding a little bit lighter than before.

I clutched both and walked toward him with wonderment. He was proposing to me?

He patted the piano bench and I slowly sat beside him.

"I've never done anything like this before and I'm not sure how the proper way is. So I decided the best way for me to give you the ring would be for you to find it." He took the ring box from my hands.

I stared up at him and smiled. I didn't speak and waited for what he was about to say.

"I know I don't deserve you but…will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a golden ring with delicate designs on it and beautiful diamond in the middle.

"Oh Erik," tears started feeling my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck. This was one of the first times he didn't stiffen at my hugs. "Yes!"

He smiled and glided the ring over my finger gently.

"Oh Emma, I love you," he placed a kiss on my lips.

This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in all my life. I, the Phantom's fiancée. I was now officially the Phantom's Lady.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the piano. Singing and just enjoying each other's presence. For that time neither of us thought about the death of Charles Giry and only thought of thoughts of the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am not dead hallelujah! Sorry about that unsuspected break and I hope I still have some readers out there somewhere patiently waiting. I am here!**

**I have thanks to Musicalroza999 for snapping me out of my block. She gave me some ideas for this story which will probably be revealed in next chapter.**

**I had to do some research for this chapter.**

**Happy reading…or maybe not so happy.**

**Erik: What do you mean not so happy? *crosses arms***

**Me: Chill Erik you'll see and just let them read.**

**Erik: Fine then. Read and review people or I will come swoop down upon thee with thy Punjab lasso and snipe you all! *cackling***

Chapter 16:

Madame Giry had just stopped by to see us. She hadn't been faring well and you could tell it was about her time. I was determined to go check on her later on that night. It would be horrid if she went into labor all alone. It wasn't like I knew anything about birthing babies but if something did happen I could go get help.

The visit had been hours ago. We had been surprised to see her come to us. We were planning to visit her later on after Erik and I finished our lesson.

For some reason I wasn't feeling good and was trying to act like I was fine so I wouldn't worry Erik. But I was getting very light-headed. I occasionally have dizzy spells but this was different. I felt so strange.

I volunteered to cook this time. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not to try to accomplish supper. I'm not a good cook I can assure you.

I was trying to tackle Chicken Parmesan. Disaster waiting to happen. Not to mention the way I was feeling.

Arms snaked around my waist making me jump slightly. I don't know why I jumped for. I should have known it was Erik and his sneaky self.

A surprised squeak emitted from my lips causing my captor to chuckle. I turned around quickly and swatted him playfully. Squeaking made my throat hurt. It felt so tender it was strange.

He smirked and peered over my head at the oven, his half revealed nose curled slightly. "Do you like Chicken Parmesan rare, medium or well done?"

I was scratching my arm when he said that. It was beginning to itch horribly.

"What?" I turned back to the oven in confusion and then saw the smoke coming from the iron oven."Oh, oh no!" I cried out and quickly shuffled to get the oven open burning my hand in the process though I barely felt it. Erik hastily handed me a rag to get the dish out with.

I slammed the dish down on the counter in disgust. Our 'going to be' dinner was charcoal black and was no way editable now.

"What a mess I've made out of that," I scowled, shaking my burnt hand which was now finally starting to tingle.

Erik frowned and lifted my hand to inspect it.

"What now?" I huffed in annoyance at myself. "What are we going to eat?" I tried to lift my hands in the air but my right was being held by Erik. "I knew you shouldn't have let me even try to even cook. It was bound to be a disaster!"

Speaking of Erik he wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. He was too engrossed in making sure my hand was okay.

"Erik?" I snapped him out of his scrutiny with raised voice.

"Hmm?" he looked up as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"The food's burnt! What are we going to eat?" I stared at him for an answer.

He blinked then nodded, "I'll cook something. You go and take care of that hand." He placed a hand to the middle of back to give me a small gentle push away from the kitchen.

I didn't object. I was starting to feel dizzy and light headed again. Almost as if I was in a hazy dream and not real life.

I started toward the bed chamber trying not to sway in front of him. The farther I walked the hazier and fuzzier my vision and thinking got. The dizzy feeling wasn't letting up but getting stronger and stronger.

My first instinct was to get to the bed as quickly as humanly possible before I passed out on the ground. Nevertheless I finally had to agree with brain which was telling me I was not going to make it farther than the door.

"E-Erik?" I cried out the loudest I possibly could before black clouded my vision and I hit the ground. Not remembering much else.

Erik's POV:

I was just about to search for something to fix to eat for us when I heard someone call my name. It sounded faint and weak. I wasn't sure who exactly it was. I wasn't able to tell what direction the voice was coming from. It was either Emma or Madame Giry. Whoever it was sounded like they were in trouble.

"Emma?" I dropped the bag I was holding and went to investigate the voice.

I stopped in mid-walk when I saw a figure in a teal dress laying on the ground right at the doorframe of the bedchamber.

My heart started hammering so hard I thought it would beat out of my chest.

"Emma!" I shouted in alarm and dropped down to my knees beside her.

She didn't move or make a sound and that terrified me.

I lifted her in my arms slowly trying not to jostle her too much. Her head lolled to the side like a ragdoll's.

"Please ange, open your eyes," I cried but she never did.

I knew I had to get her to the bed and tend to her quickly. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong…

I lifted her up in my arms carefully and placed her on the bed. I couldn't help but think of how warm she felt.

I just hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

But then she coughed and I saw her inflamed throat and red tongue I knew.

In horror I raised her dress sleeve and saw the rash.

Scarlet Fever had claimed her…

**Review if you want an update. I need as much couragement on this as I can get. I keep getting blocked! *Shakes head***

**Like I said I did some research on Scarlet Fever so I know the symptoms and things. What I don't know is how they treated patients back in the 1800's who had it. All I know is the fever was deadly unlike now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Been long time. Sorry. Didn't know how to write this chapter. But its up now =D It's short but hey it's a chapter! I expect reviews!**

**Thanks to MusicalRoza999 who has offered to be my beta reader.**

**Erik: Stop torturing me will you?**

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Erik: I don't think you are.**

Chapter 17:

I could feel Erik as he begun to treat me. I couldn't move hardly. I felt so bad and I thought I was going to die.

My throat felt like it had been split open and my arms and neck itched so badly. I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I was going in and out of consciousness.

I could hear Erik sobbing as he shakily pressed a cold rag to my forehead. "This can't happen. Oh God please not her!" He was sounding delirious in grief.

I had to tell him I was okay. I couldn't let him worry to death but then I felt so horrid what if I told him I was okay then died?

"E—Erik…" It came out a scratchy whimper much to my annoyance. I wanted to seem brave but I was failing drastically.

Suddenly I seized into a coughing attack that made me feel like my throat was ripping into pieces. Oh it was so horrible.

"Sssh, don't talk ange," he soothed, pushing my hair back gently from my face.

I forced my eyes open to see Erik on his knees looking positively terrible by my bedside.

He caught my hand and placed it against the mask less side of his face, lovingly.

"D—don't catch-what—I got," I weakly tried to get him to step back before I went into another coughing spas crying out in pain.

"Erik doesn't care if he gets sick as long as Emma gets better." His voice cracked in emotion and he laid his head down upon my chest. "I can't lose you."

I slung my arm around his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"I have to go get you a doctor, Emma," he stood up looking torn.

Panicking of the thought of being left alone I tried to grab him but I ended up grabbing air. "N-oo. Don't le-leave me. I'm so scared Erik." Tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me.

Erik turned to me with a sorrowful look. I'll stay but if your condition worsens I shall have to leave you." He placed a hand on my cheek, instantly calming me.

The day passed with Erik beside me doing everything in his power to make sure I had enough water, soup (even if I couldn't hold it down), and a cold cloth.

He sat there in a chair watching over me by the bed.

But by night I was shivering violently. Erik had piled every blanket he possibly could find in his lair on top of me. Nothing could keep me warm and stop shivering.

I tried not to complain but I knew my expression showed how freezing I was.

"Oh Emma," Erik held his head in his hands. "Body heat is the only thing left."

"Erik, I don't want you sick too," I protested even though I was thankful.

"Nonsense," Erik said, "Whatever keeps you warm." He carefully slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around me gently until we were as close as possible.

I laid my head on his chest, starting to feel warmer as the moments went by.

"Promise me, Emma. You'll never leave me," he begged in my hair.

"I promise," I whispered but then coughed.

I could feel Erik cringing.

"Please Erik, sing to me?" I asked softly.

And he did. Between that and listening to his heart beat I fell asleep in peace instead of torment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Didn't expect update so soon did you? Ha! Well here you are.**

**I realized in chapter 16 Erik's point of view was in first person not third. Whoops. Well any its back to normal now.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Erik: Enjoy?**

**Me: *Places hand over Erik's mouth***

Chapter 18:

Erik woke up against something extremely hot. Something so hot it was burning his skin.

He blinked in surprise before his mind registered it was Emma pressed up against him.

Erik shot out of bed in alarm to quickly get a cold cloth. As he came back he pressed his hand against her forehead and was greatly disturbed at how hot she was. Not only was she hot, she was sweating terribly and still as death itself.

He gasped and tried to jostle her awake but she only moved like a ragdoll. He frantically felt for a pulse on her neck and listened for a heartbeat.

Both were weak much to his dismay. "No!" he cried out. His cry almost turning into a scream of grief.

He didn't want to leave her there alone but to have any chance at all for her to live he must get the doctor.

"I'll be back mon ange. Hold on. Be strong for your Erik." A tear slipped from his cheek and fell onto her face as he placed a kiss on her fevered brow.

He grabbed his cloak and threw it on. With one last longing look Erik turned his back to her and started through the tunnels to the surface above. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do but he knew it must be done.

Taking a deep breath he walked through the halls in full broad daylight. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He had to get the doctor no matter what.

He was lucky there was a doctor living in the Garnier Opera House. He was always there just in case there was a medical emergency during a play act.

As soon as he saw the office he started running like a madman. He started pounding on the door finding it locked.

"Open this door now! Or I swear I shall break it down!" he cried out.

The door swung open revealing an annoyed Doctor Dupree. "What is it now?" his expression and tone immediately changed when he saw who stood in the doorway. "It's you Monsieur," he blinked in surprise at Erik's much disheveled appearance.

"It's my—fiancée. She's come down with scarlet fever. She needs help now." Erik pleaded.

Doctor Dupree nodded and grabbed his bag quickly off his desk and followed Erik nervously through the tunnels.

"You must not tell a soul about where I live," Erik stopped him at the lair entrance.

"I shan't," Dupree nodded.

Erik quickly led him through the lair quickly to Emma. His heart broke as he realized she hadn't moved hardly an inch when he left her.

He knelt down beside her and took her almost lifeless hand in his and pressed it to his face in sadness. "I'm back Emma with the doctor. Please hold on."

Doctor Dupree quickly started to work on her. When he was done he had a grave expression etched on his face. He sent Erik for some wet cloths and started to shoot medicine in her mouth.

"Is she going to be okay?" Erik asked, his voice mixed with agonized sorrow and small hope.

"She's had scarlet fever for over two days without treatment. I did everything possible there is to do. She's very weak and her pulse is weak. There's a 50 chance she may not make it over the next 24 hours and 50 she will." Doctor Dupree gave a bottle to Erik. "By giving her this every 30 minutes it might make her last longer but I don't know if it will save her."

Erik took it in shaky hands while taking a shuddering breath. No she couldn't die! He wouldn't let her. She couldn't leave him! They were to be married soon. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

"No!" he sobbed in horror. It couldn't happen-it wouldn't!

Doctor Dupree placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will come back in two hours and see how she's faring. You know how to treat her."

Then it was quiet. "Emma, wake up ange. Oh please God don't let her die!" he wept beside the bed.

Her condition didn't improve only seemed to get worse.

Erik became more afraid and scared for her life.

It was then the last time Doctor Dupree checked on her. "She's not going to make it over night."

A scream split through the air. One of pure agonized grief that chilled a person's very being. The scream belonged to Erik who at that moment lost all senses from becoming consumed in his loss.

Doctor Dupree backed away seeing Erik the way he was. He knew he did all he could and left Erik to grieve.

Erik couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle it.

Screams began to rip through his body. His hands came up to crash and crush anything in his path as he made it to his piano. He didn't play. All he did was weep like a child as his screams calmed.

He didn't stay but two minutes sitting at the piano and then walked back to Emma's side. He couldn't leave her for long. He was afraid something would happen.

He sat beside her late in the night, doing everything possible to try to help her.

When he got so tired he couldn't stay awake any longer. He crawled under the covers with Emma. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as if somehow that could keep her with him and not die. Her cheek pressed against his heart.

"I love you Emma, please fight for me. You can't die yet." Even though she wasn't conscious he was sure she heard him.

He tried to stay awake a while but slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

**Review if you want another update soon. I'd like to have some long reviews if any of you have a lot to say!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes this is short….but! Hey it's an update and you get to know if she's okay or not.**

**Erik: *groans***

Chapter 19:

I opened my eyes feeling very confused. My body felt so heavy as if a boulder was holding it down.

My face was pressed against someone who I realized with a small blush was Erik.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me as if he were frightened I'd escape from him during the night.

I propped myself up on an elbow weakly with a groan. I had never seen Erik asleep before and it was quite interesting.

I didn't know he could ever be comfortable sleeping in a mask. He looked so physically and emotionally drained.

Last night while I was consciousness I had heard him sobbing and begging me to not leave him. I wish I could have answered but it was like I was in a nightmare. One where I couldn't move or say anything to comfort him. I had heard the doctor tell Erik I wasn't going to make it over night. I had heard Erik's animalistic screaming cry of sorrow.

Apparently I had made it over night and woke up.

Erik was beginning to move around a bit. He was starting to talk in his sleep as well. "Emma, no. Don't leave me," he cried out, sounding tortured.

"E-," I tried to say but I realized my voice was gone. My free hand came up to touch my still sore throat.

"No!" Erik cried out again. It was breaking my heart to hear him like that.

Not being able to talk I laid my hand on his shoulder to see if I could arouse him. I frowned when it didn't. I didn't really want to shake him. It would seem too harsh.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my face against his shoulder. I nuzzled him with my nose and felt him jerk awake.

He froze slightly as if he was wondering what was touching him. His eyes lowered to the bed sheets as if he were scared of seeing something he didn't want.

I scowled in frustration when I couldn't even get his name out. Figuring he'd figure it out I touched his mask less cheek.

His eyes looked up to meet mine and they widened. "Emma." A small smile fell over his tired features. His arms tightened around me in a gentle but fierce hug of relief.

Something wet was falling onto me and I realized he had begun to cry. My love was sobbing and it made me feel horrible.

**I need ideas so if you have any let me know. =)**

**Review if you wanna update!**

**Thanks to the reviewers who made it possible for this story to have over 100 reviews!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Just to let everyone know there will be a sequel!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Had to post! Didn't care if I had posted last night. I couldn't let ya'll hang in suspense. :p**

**Erik: You always leave me in suspense! *crosses arms***

**Me: Now Erik don't take that tone with me.**

**Erik:Why not?**

**Me:*ignores***

Chapter 20:

"I-," I scowled again in frustration of not being able to tell him I was sorry for worrying him so. My voice refused to come out any louder than a small breathy squeak of one syllable. It refused to allow me to speak or let me get away with trying; since almost every time I tried to breathe through my mouth or swallowed it hurt like the blazes.

Erik pulled me back in a surprised alarm hearing my voice the way it sounded. He looked at me questioning. "What's wrong Emma?"

All I could do was shake my head, letting my hand come up to touch my throat.

Erik's visible eyebrow furrowed and he frowned, realizing what was going on. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry this has happened. It's Erik's fault." More tears were welling up in his eyes, but this time they were tears of sadness not joy.

I shook my head again, wishing I could talk to him. I placed my hand against his face in my own way of saying 'you don't have to be sorry'. I stroked his face gently.

His eyes closed. "I'll never forgive myself if your voice never comes back." He fisted the nightstand beside him.

Suddenly I began to cough and quickly turned away from him so I wouldn't cough on him. I groaned at the effort it took. I couldn't bear to get Erik sick too. He had already been caring for me even when he could've caught it. He hadn't had cared about his health only mine. He had even kept me warm when there was nothing else that could.

Erik quickly got out of bed. "Let me get you some water." He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me alone.

I sighed with a cringe and turned my face into the pillows.

A few seconds later Erik was back holding a glass. He set it on the nightstand and helped me rise up into a sitting position. I leaned against the headboard weakly.

He sat down beside me.

I was expecting Erik to just hand me the glass but instead he pressed it to my lips and did it himself.

When I was finished he set it back down. "Would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head again. I couldn't even think of food. The thought of it made me want to gag. For starters the last time I had tried eating I had thrown up every. And sweet, beautiful, and loving Erik had to clean it up. He did it without hesitation or a word of complaint.

"Alright," Erik said. He sounded worried and annoyed with himself. He started to get up.

I grabbed his arm. I had an idea of how to talk to him.

He turned back to me. His eyes were filled with self torture.

I took his hand and flipped it to where his palm was upward.

He looked down at his hand and looked back to me in wonderment. "What are you doing, love?"

I moved the tip of my index finger across his palm in a writing motion. I stared up at him for his expression.

"You want something to write on?" Erik guessed cleverly.

I nodded with a small smile.

He got up and came back with a slate and calk and then handed it to me.

I quickly began to write,

_Don't blame yourself about me getting sick. _I handed the slate over.

"I shouldn't have let you near Charles," Erik protested.

_It's nobody's fault, Erik. You have no reason to be sorry. What could you be sorry for?_

"For letting you get sick and not seeing your symptoms sooner. You could have died, Emma! I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." Erik buried his face into his hands.

_But you took care of me. You never left my side. I'm not dead and I'm very much alive._

"Nevertheless your voice is gone now. Aren't you afraid you may never speak again?" Erik held my face in his hand, lovingly.

_It may not be permanent. Besides I'm alive and that's all that matters, and I have you. That makes me the luckiest woman in the world. I love you, Erik._

Erik leaned over and kissed me much to my protesting pushes of worry of him getting sick.

"Monsieur! Madame Giry just had her baby. I came to check on you as soon as I could. I hope your faring well. I know scarlet fever can cause such loses. I will arrange a funeral later today." It was Doctor Dupree who stopped in total surprise at the sight before him.

Erik pulled away from me. "Well you see Doctor Dupree there will be no need of funeral services."

**Review!**

**Alright I need a vote. As you know I'm going to do a sequel. Well I am going back to my world in this story but of course in the sequel Erik is going to come to my world. Don't worry! Not too much heartbreak!**

**Should I leave the day before our wedding?**

**Or**

**Should I leave after Erik and I have been married a few months and go back pregnant?**

**MusicalRoza999 suggested number 1 but that was before she knew about number 2. Iluvhorses1997 suggested number 2.**

**I need help with which one. Any ideas?**


	21. Chapter 21

**An update an update! Woohoo. Thank you guys for making this story have 140 reviews! I appreciate you readers and reviewers very much!**

**Erik: Are they going to read the story yet?**

**Me: Hold on I got an announcement to make.**

**Erik: *groans***

**I'm going to have a contest. Its going to end May 1****st****. Oneshot or story must be a 1000 or over. Has to be a Christine/Erik and Suspense/Romance. Preferably a story with Raoul as the evil villain where Erik saves Christine. Be creative! All ratings permitted but nothing too mature please.**

**All who want to join the contest sign up in a review. PM me when your story is finished and published. Make sure to put in summary For CEC.**

**I will announce winner May 1at.**

**Iluvhorses1997 is already signed up.**

**Have fun!**

Chapter 21:

A few days past and I got better each day. It was a slow process but at least I hadn't died that night.

My voice gradually started coming back like the doctor had said, but I wasn't allowed to talk. Now it was about a week and I still wasn't aloud. At least that's what Erik told me. I was pretty sure Doctor Dupree told Erik I could.

Finally after about two weeks I was able to talk again but Erik still didn't want me to sing yet.

"Erik, when are we going to set our wedding date?" I mused almost in a whisper to myself. I had been pretty sure he hadn't heard me as I was at the settee a ways away from him.

He was at the piano composing like he always used to do. Except this time he mostly composed and didn't play chords.

"It's your choice," Erik answered as he dipped his quill in the ink and kept on writing.

I stood up and walked over to sit on the piano bench with him. "What are you composing?" I asked, peering over.

He quickly snatched it from his probing gaze. "It's nothing of your concern," he placed it in a folio.

"What was that for?" I raised an eyebrow at his antics. He never had a problem with me seeing a composition he was writing. What had gotten into him?

"That is for me to know and you to find out, mon Emmy." Erik smiled and gave me a kiss. "So have you decided on the wedding date?"

"I want you to decided, Erik," I told him softly as I leaned into his shoulder.

"If it was my choice I'd want to get married right away. We've been through so much together I don't think I could wait much longer." He fingered the piano keys as he said this. His voice very serious as he looked down.

I smiled. I felt the same way as him, but I knew we had to at least wait three days to a week. We weren't prepared at all. I was hoping he had eloping in mind too.

I touched his mask less cheek softly and he turned to look at me. Erik looked scared as if I were going to shun him for saying what he said. "I also want to marry you as soon as possible. I don't want to wait."

"Would you marry me now—this very moment?" Erik asked, taking my hand in his and pressing it to his lips.

"You know I would in a heartbeat," I smiled up at him.

He looked over at the folio and sighed. "Well we can't marry until this composition is finished. I should work on it so it can get done faster." He took the manuscript back out and started back to scribbling.

"I still want to know what that is and why we can't get married until you finish it." I pondered feeling annoyed with him.

"Alright I'll tell you one thing. It's a wedding present, Emma. That's all you need to know." Erik glanced at me and back taking in my dreamy shocked expression.

He was writing a song for me?

At that moment Erik ran out of ink. "Oh of all the-." He shook the quill as if he could make more ink squirt out…which of course couldn't happen.

He looked at me before getting up. I got to get another bottle of ink out of the room. Don't you dare look at the manuscript while I'm gone. Erik will know if you have." Then he left.

I looked toward the sheets of paper longingly. I just had to know. One little peek couldn't hurt could it?

Not being able to take it anymore I picked it up and was just about to read it when…

"What are you doing?" Erik asked sharply behind me. I just knew the Phantom had his arms crossed.

I froze and turned to look at him. I knew I had the look of the deer in the headlights. "I was—I was just—err." I really had to stop stuttering. I was making a blubbering fool out of myself.

He stood there with his arms crossed and his head cocked in question. His golden eyes flashing.

I shouldn't have been but I was slightly frightened at that moment.

"Erik, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just well. Um-." I raised my eyes timidly up at him. _Well what you dodo head? Can't you ever think of something smart to say besides er and um?_

I placed the manuscript back on the piano carefully. "I haven't read it if that's what you're worried about, Erik." I didn't look back up at him. I knew I shouldn't have tried to read it.

He walked over to me and I felt my heart quicken. Why? I didn't really know. I had no reason to fear him. He wouldn't hurt me if his life depended on it. Just the thought of being caught red-handed made me scared.

He stood beside me not saying a word before he placed his hands at my neck gently.

I shivered slightly but stood there, completely trusting.

He then kissed me softly and I knew he put his hands on my neck as a loving gesture…not so he could choke me.

"Erik thinks Emma needs to be punished for being disobedient." He said softly to me and then I really did shiver. He had teasing tone in his voice and suddenly I knew what he was thinking.

I squeaked and took off running. I had to hide before he caught me. I shouldn't have ever told him I was dreadfully ticklish.

He came running after me laughing mischievously. He much too fast of a runner.

Being that I was wearing a dress that came down to my ankles made me clumsier than I already was and slower. So much that I tripped when I was almost between the living room area and kitchen.

Much to my dismay and Erik's delight I fell and landed on the ground.

He was just eight feet from me and I squealed and shot up quickly on to find myself trapped in front of the settee.

I turned around to see Erik coming toward me with a sinister expression.

"Please have mercy on me!" I squealed, trying to find an escape route but I was blocked and only could try to keep him from his revenge.

He smiled and then he was tickling me and I could not help myself.

"Erik? Erik—Erik?" I practically was screaming and laughing at the same time.

Erik was enjoying this torture way too much and was grinning.

I pushed against him to try to ward off his tickle attack. Which was impossible as strong as strong as he was.

And then I lost my balance and fell back onto the settee. Erik being caught off guard fell with me. He ended up landing on top of me where I couldn't move an inch.

We both seemed to be in slight shock-nevertheless not but a few seconds later he continued the tickling. And this tickling happened to be worse than before. Seeing that I couldn't move a muscle and was putty in his hands.

I squealed and screamed pushing at him but I shouldn't have bothered because he didn't budge. "Oh please, Erik! Stop! Oh Erik have mercy!" I started laughing so hard I was crying now. I was starting to feel paralyzed now and Erik knew it.

If anyone happened to pass by the lair right now they would sure believe Erik was murdering his fiancé instead of fondling her the way I was screaming.

"No mon amour," A teasing glint passed his golden eyes as he stared at me. His expression was a mix of humor and then so much love that it was overwhelming.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his knocking any sort of ability I had to move.

I thought he decided that was enough tickling but I was wrong. It was like he began kissing me just so he could make me weaker. No sooner had he stopped kissing me he started to tickle again.

I shrieked and struggled against him again. I couldn't take much more tickling of my side. Suddenly he held my shoeless foot and I howled as he began tickling it.

Erik please!" I gasped in laughter. My feet and arms flailing around. He stopped and aimed under my arms. "No!" I shrieked struggling so hard Erik had to jerk his head back to avoid being hit in the face.

"I don't feel like it," he smirked with a fake sinister look upon his face.

"Yes you will!" I yelled out and tried to flip him under me. I failed of course at first but we ended up hitting the floor with me on top of him.

I gasped for air for a few seconds while he halted his torture and laid my head on his chest.

He was laughing at my pitiful attempt that ended up working. "Looks like you got your way—but not for long."

I wasn't able to ask what he meant because he had flipped me back to how we first were with him on top of me. All then the tickling started all over again.

"Please!" I screamed in laughter. "I'll do anything you say!"

"Anything?" He was laughing just as well but suddenly our laughing stopped as my arm accidently collided with his face and his mask slipped off and clattered to the floor.

And then I saw his face for the first time. But I didn't scream or make a sound.

I laid there frozen not knowing what was about to happen.

Erik shot up quickly, his hand shielding the right side of his face. Tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Erik, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." I got slowly and reached out to him.

He flinched at my touch and turned away.

I carefully picked up the white half mask and held it out.

He took it with shaky fingers. "You saw this monstrous face of mine."

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is short but I thought it needed to end where it did. This is probably the third to the last chapter. But don't fret because I'm going to start on the sequel when this is done.**

**Remember the vote we did? Number 1: go back the day before Erik and I are married. Or Number 2: Go back after a week or two after the wedding and find out I'm pregnant.**

**Number 2 won!**

**Erik: *groans***

**Hush!**

**Look out wedding should be next chapter!**

Chapter 22:

"Erik no," I tried to step toward him but he only stepped back as if he were stung.

How was it that one minute we were all fine and happy. Even tickling each other and laughing and then his mask had to knock off. I hadn't ever seen his face before now. Not that I was afraid or anything. I was seeing if he would allow me to see his face. I hadn't wanted to ask if I could see his face.

The way it all turned out made me feel horrible. He thought my shocked expression meant I was horrified and disgusted with his face when really I was just afraid of his reaction. I knew what kind of tempers he could get into. They weren't pretty when he snapped either.

"How could you even want to marry this?" He pointed violently at his mask less face. "How, Emma? How?" His voice kept getting higher until it was almost a scream.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. He was in a rage and it was all my fault. "Erik please, it's not as bad as you make it all out to be." I grabbed his arm firmly, prepared to be thrown off him.

Erik tensed at my touch but didn't push me away like I thought he would. He still kept his hand pressed over his face. "Do you have any idea how much pain this face cost me? No one has ever looked upon this face and smiled. The first thing anyone does when they see Erik's face is screaming." He began to sob.

"Erik," I sighed in sadness. He expected me to scream like everyone else. Well I wasn't going to, he could count on it. I slowly slid my hand up his arm until my hand was covering Erik's on his face.

"Don't, you mustn't, Emma," he begged in a shaky voice. "I can't take anymore rejection. It will kill me to see you look upon me in such disgust." He squeezed his eyes shut as I slid his hand off his face and held it against my chest.

"You're beautiful Erik," I said softly and pressed my lips against the distorted flesh causing him to gasp.

His eyes met mine in surprised hope.

"I love you Erik, nothing can change that. Not even your face." I kissed him, cradling the bad side of his face with my hand.

"Oh, Erik's so glad." He began to cry, but this time it was from joy and relief.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep this short. Sorry, thought I'd update before tomorrow because tomorrow is spring cleaning.**

**Erik: *hides face***

**Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 23:

_Tap tap tap!_

_Tappity bang!_

I couldn't keep my fingers still as I sat at the desk waiting for Erik to finish writing his script.

He had been on it for a week now and I was starting to get anxious. We couldn't marry until he was done and I couldn't stand having to wait so long.

_Tap tap tap __**TAP!**_

"Emma Rose, please." Erik sighed as he chewed on the pen in thought. He stared off into space.

I sighed in anxiety. This writing business was taking way too long.

Ayesha jumped up onto the desk trying to get Erik's attention. Suddenly she walked over his script knocking over the ink well.

"Merde!" Erik shouted in annoyance. His song, his script was now ruined.

"Ayesha!" I cried out and grabbed her from Erik's desk. She fought me and resulted in giving me a scratch my face. "Ow!" I dropped her, my hand coming up to cover my cheek. It felt sticky.

"That cat!" Erik said furiously, glaring at the cat's retreating back and tail. He quickly got up from the desk to inspect my scratch.

"Erik, please. It's only a scratch. I've had this happen to me plenty of times." I protested as he tilted my cheek up.

"Only a scratch? Only a scratch? Woman you're bleeding!" Erik was practically yelling at me now.

"People generally bleed when scratched," I answered in sarcasm.

He suddenly pressed something on my cheek that burned horribly.

"Ow! What are you doing to me?" I tried to struggle from him.

"Be still!" he growled and I suddenly got a whiff of alcohol learning my answer quite quickly.

He looked toward his ruined script and sighed. "Well I guess there's no reason for us not going ahead and marrying."

I gasped and stared at him in question.

"Get dressed, we're eloping," he answered with grin and with that he disappeared with a swish of his black cloak.

**Review and ideas needed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The chapter you all have been waiting for…patiently. I know I am slow sometimes but I make up for it ;)**

**Warning there is a love scene in this chapter but it's a mild one. Just warning younger readers out there.**

**Erik: Oh no *groans***

**Me: Be quiet love and just let them read.**

Chapter 24:

I quickly went to get dressed. I was a little sad as I looked through my armoire. I knew we were eloping but it still would have been nice to have a wedding dress.

My hands found a light pink dress with lace and pearls adorning it. This would have to suffice. I found a pearl clip to pin my hair back with.

I stood by the mirror and sighed. I didn't look like the bride…more like a bride's maid instead.

Erik appeared by the doorframe and was smiling softly as he took in my appearance.

I stared at him through the mirror. He definitely looked the part of a groom. He was holding something behind his back but I wasn't sure what it was.

He walked up behind me, "You look beautiful mon amour, but something is amiss."

I stared at the mirror at him in question as he smirked.

And then he placed the most beautiful wedding dress in front of me, holding it against my frame. I could already tell it would fit perfect.

"Erik?" I squealed and turned around swiftly, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed me on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "I'll let you change," and then he was gone.

I quickly started to strip out of the pink dress and into the wedding dress.

I had never seen such a beautiful dress in all my life. It was ivory with roses delicately stitched all over. It had a long train in the back too.

I started off to find Erik, but then I realized I wasn't wearing a veil. There hadn't been one to begin with.

Erik was by the desk fretting over the ruined composition. He was trying to read what he had written under the lamplight which was impossible with the giant ink splotch. I saw him glare over at Ayesha who lay on the settee looking as if she had no care in the world.

"Erik?" I placed my hand over his that was holding the paper and lowered it back down to the desk. "I'm ready."

He turned to look at me. His eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked in alarm. Did I look that bad?

"You're so beautiful." He smiled as he set my cloak over my shoulders. He then froze.

"Erik?" I questioned his strange stance.

"I forgot to give you your veil." He was gone once again.

In no time he was back. He sat the veil upon my head and then kissed me. "Now you're perfect."

I smiled up at him and placed my hand in his.

"Shall we?" Erik asked before leading me away through the passages.

Remember that black horse in the 2004 movie well in a matter of fact Erik does have a black horse named César and he's not white like in the book.

Erik swiftly lifted me up onto the stallion's back and then mounted up behind me and we were off.

The little church wasn't very far and we were there in a matter of minutes.

The priest answered the door almost immediately and ushered us in. "How are you, monsieur. By the looks of the lady I'd say we're going to have a wedding, correct?" He didn't seem bothered by Erik's mask at all.

Erik nodded with a rare smile. He hardly ever smiled around anybody other than me.

My hand tightened in Erik's. I was starting to feel nervous about getting married. Nevertheless I wasn't planning on chickening out. I wanted to marry Erik and I was going to do it.

"Follow me," The priest walked off toward the alter of the church taking a book from its stand.

We stopped in front of him side by side.

"What are your names?" He asked.

My name is Erik Charles Destler and this is Emma Rose Lee," Erik answered gesturing to me.

The Priest nodded, "Join hands."

We did.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God in their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God." The priest shut the book.

Erik was getting fidgety and I could tell he wanted the priest to get to the point.

"Do you have rings?" the priest asked.

Erik reached into his pocket and withdrew two golden rings that I hadn't known he had.

I smirked at him as he handed the rings to the priest.

The vows droned on until Erik took the golden ring, "I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." And then he placed it on my finger.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced before walking with a knowing smile on his face.

Erik pulled the veil covering up from my face and bent down, kissing me passionately.

Erik carried me in the door bridal style. I loved the feel of his arms around me. It was so wonderful.

"I love you Emma, I love you to the point that my heart will burst." He kissed me softly.

I felt like my heart also would burst. It was so full of love, filled to the brim, and then overflowing.

I still could hardly believe that he loved me so much. Back in my time, at my home, nobody except my parents had ever loved me this much. And I wasn't really sure if they loved me as much as Erik did.

My wonderful thoughts of love for Erik were cut off by another kiss but this time it was a passionate kiss. I melted right there.

I was hardly able to breathe out the faint words, "I love you so much Erik." I felt my breath becoming fast, and heavy. I couldn't believe that a single kiss from Erik would turn me on so much. Then again, it helped that it had been a passionate kiss.

I grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, and then when that kiss was done, I reached up and pulled his mask off. I was expecting a bad reaction and protest from Erik but he let me take it off, amazingly.

As if to get even he took the veil off my head and threw it beside the half mask.

Sighing with the sadness of the pain of Erik's past, I ran my fingers over his deformity, and then kissed it. I kissed every welt and indention on his face, before kissing his sweet warm deformed lips. The look on his face after I had done that was forever burned into my memory.

There was a look of wonder and joy on his face, he loved that I loved him, but yet he couldn't understand why I loved him so much.

I felt almost like I was in a dream. It was too good to be true!

He kissed me till I felt my hormones heighten. My breath was coming faster, and heavier, and I could hear Erik's breath coming just as fast.

I tugged at the ties holding his cloak around his shoulders, and it (the cloak) fell to the ground in a swoosh.

"Oh, Erik, I do love you."My breath was coming faster than it had ever come, and my heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't care if I had already told him I loved him. It felt as if I could tell him I loved him over and over but it still couldn't express what I was feeling.

Our lips were locked, and I now knew what people meant by 'lip-locking.' They meant that their lips were really locked together, and apparently the key was gone.

I couldn't stop….really! And then I tugged at the buttons on Erik's shirt, popping one of them off. I hadn't meant to though. Erik didn't seem to mind too much.

He reached behind me, pulling the laces loose with some effort involved of course. At last I could breathe. As he put me on my feet, he gently pulled my wedding dress down my chest, exposing my corset which he huffed in frustration at.

As I finished removing his shirt I couldn't help but cry a little. All those scars. Who would want to hurt my love so badly?

I gently kissed one of his scars, and he caught my lips with his, while striping me of that painful corset, also exposing, well, you know.

As we striped each other of our clothes our turned-on-ness heightened, and soon Erik pulled me to the swan bed, and twisting, fell on the bed, taking me with him.

_**A few hours later: Erik's POV:**_

I woke up, and looked over at my sweet Emma. We hadn't had any wedding presents, but that was okay, we'd had enough fun anyway.

She was beautiful, and she was mine. All mine.

"You're Erik's and he's never going to give you up."

I kissed her, rather possessively, and then snuggled back up against her, feeling her warm soft skin against my slightly cold rough skin, and drifted off.

**Review! What should happen next?**

**This story is coming to a close in maybe the next chapter or the one after it. But not fret! There shall be a sequel I am going to get straight to work on. So anyone who wants to read the sequel should probably put me on author alert.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is supposedly the last chapter but I can do one more. So I'm going to let you all have a vote. What should happen if there is a next chapter? Should I just go ahead and start sequel?**

**I'm a little disappointed about only getting 2 reviews for chapter 24. Is it because of the love scene?**

**Well anyway here is chapter 25 and maybe the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Iluvhorses1997 for helping me with last chapter. She practically wrote half of it. =D**

Chapter 25:

Life as the wife of Erik was wonderful. It had been a month and a half since the wedding.

Erik was off cavorting around the rafters of the opera. I had really wanted to go with him but of course he told me no. He still remembered my reaction of walking on the rafters last time.

I hadn't been feeling good lately so I didn't bother agreeing. He knew best.

I decided to lounge around, not bothering with getting dressed for a while. I went into Erik's extensive library and picked out a book to read. I soon got very bored and antsy. Wanting Erik to hurry back home.

I decided getting dressed was a good option now, considering I had nothing else to do and Erik should be back soon enough.

I picked out a soft cotton dress that was more casual then my other dresses and started stripping out of my nightgown.

Suddenly I froze as I caught my reflection in the full length mirror.

My stomach was poking out slightly more than usual. Gosh I was getting fat! They weren't kidding when they said you get fat when you get married.

My hand came up to touch the bump and pressed against it. I gasped in surprise. I was expecting it to be soft but instead it was a hard bump. Which meant…

When was the last time I had my cycle?

Uh oh…

"Oh my gosh! I'm pregnant!" I shrieked in excitement. I wanted to run out into the Opera House and find him. I had to tell him!

Suddenly I heard footsteps near the entrance of the lair. He was already here!

I was just about to rush out of the bedroom but then I remembered I was stark naked and impatiently pulled the dress over myself before racing toward the lair entrance. "Erik!"

He looked toward me in surprise as if he were wondering why I was yelling his name.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have something I want to tell you."

"What an occasion," Erik smirked as we walked toward the lake.

"Yes it is," I said excitedly as we stopped.

Erik stared down at me in question.

"Erik," I began taking a step back. I hadn't felt how close I was to the end of the Lake. "Erik, -I'm." But I never finished because at that point my foot slipped and I fell back into the dark depths of the lake.

"Emma!" Erik screamed in horror and plunged in.

The last thing I saw was a tunnel and then suddenly everything was black…

**Review if you want an update. I would like to have at least 185 or more reviews when I post new story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The last and final chapter of this story. This is not the end. Oh no! There is a sequel coming very shortly. But before I post I must have more reviews. Ideas are very welcome.**

**I got this idea from two people.**

**Erik: Its ending? *sniff* I can't believe I'm saying this but—but I love you!**

**Me: awww =)**

Chapter 26:

When I opened my eyes everything was so bright it hurt my eyes. At first I thought I was in the swan bed and Erik beside me,

I felt across the bed for him but instantly shot up in a panic as I realized I wasn't in the swan bed at all.

It was then all the memories came rushing back at me.

I was pregnant and going to tell Erik. I was going to tell him but then I slipped and fell into the lake…

My vision suddenly cleared and I could see where I was. I shot up in a sitting position, hissing as pain shot through my head.

White walls, white bed, white everything. I was not at the Garnier any longer. I was back in my time.

"No!" I screamed in a panic. I couldn't leave Erik. Not after all we'd been through. And the baby…

The baby!

Terror gripped me. What if I lost the baby since I was back in my time?

My hands quickly felt my stomach and to somewhat relief it was still a hard baby bump.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry. I love you, Erik. I love you!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. I still had my engagement and wedding band on my finger. It should have comforted me but it didn't. No, it made the predicament worse.

I had lost my husband who I couldn't live without. I didn't want to! I wouldn't!

_But the baby?_ Thoughts screamed in my head.

No I had to live for our child.

The hospital room door burst open and a nurse ran to my side to check my vitals.

I couldn't stop sobbing and screaming for Erik. I needed Erik. I kicked and flailed as the nurse tried to give me a shot. What was she doing?

My mom came running through the room. What's going on?" Her eyes were wide as she took in my tormented face.

"I may have to sedate your daughter m'am. She is hysterical and if she doesn't calm down she may hurt herself." The nurse tried to constrict my movements.

"Erik! I need Erik! Oh God, please. Why did I have to leave him?" Sobs wracked my body.

"Do what you must," my mom looked very concerned.

"Do you know who Erik is?" the nurse inquired filling a syringe with the sedation.

"I have no idea." Mom shook her head.

"Did you know she's pregnant?" The nurse was just about to inject the liquid.

Mom gasped, "No."

"Would you be considering an abortion?" the needle was two inches away from entering me.

"No!" I gave a blood curdling scream. My hands came to cover my stomach protectively. "You can't take my baby away from me!"

The nurse injected the needle.

"Erik! Oh Erik save me!" I cried but then I couldn't cry anymore because I was slowly drifting to the black.

I just barely heard mom tell the nurse, "That won't be necessary."

I had to see Erik again. I just had to. After all he was the father to the child growing inside me…

**Review!**


End file.
